Fate's Reward
by WanderLust.x
Summary: Amu is numb to the world and no one knows why, but when a certain cat boy returns to town it becomes his sole mission to protect her... the question is from what? An Amuto story rated T First time so please read and Review :  x
1. Authors note

**Fate's Reward.**

**Authors note:**

**Summary:** Amu is numb to the world and no one knows why, but when a certain cat boy returns to town it becomes his sole mission to protect her... the question is from what? An Amuto story rated T but may change to an M depending on how brave I become. First time so please read and Review :) x

**WanderLust:** I really hope you enjoy my first story for those of you that read it :] Just a few warning for those that do find the time to read, If you love Tadase you will hate this. That being said if you love Amu and Ikuto as I do then this might be your kind of story! If you are going to review then please no flames, it may be naive of me but I still wish to believe that the internet is a place of encouragement and not cruelty :p  
>with that being said I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!<p>

**Ikuto:** Blah Blah woman just get on with it, I want to kiss Amu.  
><span><strong>Amu:<strong> *Blushes* You are such a pervert Ikuto  
><span><strong>WanderLust:<strong> Let's just move on then shall we, rated M just to be safe ;) and of course I own nothing at all.


	2. Chapter one: The Beginning

Chapter one: The Beginning.

It's been three years, three years of sitting, waiting and hallucinating. I realize I am waffling and I assume I should explain myself more clearly. My name is Hinamori Amu I am now seventeen years old and a lot has happened in my life, I have changed since the end of Shugo Chara. Where to start… well it would appear that some of the wonderful Guardians friendship and loyalty was nothing but fraud, after that baka neko left Tadase saw how much it pained me and was not too pleased with me, Kairi and then of course his new found sheepish girlfriend Yaya followed suit claiming that my mistreatment of Tadase was too much to forgive. Not that it matters, despite my obvious un-happiness me and Tadase are still dating and I very rarely see the other two. Kukai and Nagihiko do keep in touch from time to time and Rima and Utah have stayed by my side through everything. That's probably why I feel so bad for them… Rima and Utah are wonderful they just can't help me anymore and it's so unfair of me to lie to them day after day, at least it won't be an issue for much longer.

Without the girls I feel even more lost than I should do but they left too around the same time _**he**_did, people seem to have a habit of abandoning me when I need them, and I have never needed them more than right now. I am in my same old bedroom sprawled out on my bed gazing out of my balcony's windows, from where I lie I can see my pale body stretched out in my dressers mirror, polka dotted black blue and purple splurges run across my legs over faded yellow and green. I throw the cover over myself feeling hideous and wait for my mother to once again enter the room nervously after finishing work and ask me what is wrong. Midori's work has kicked off at the magazine and she has been working away from home far more than usual now she is only home every Friday night, so tonight was my reprieve. I was safe… for now. I can hear her now, my mother tip toeing up the stairs warily in case I am asleep. She inched my door open a fraction and after realizing that I am awake she places herself gracefully next to me on the bed and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Amu chan my little Amu chan how much have you grown every week and oh how I have missed you" – Midori  
>"I have missed you too Mama but I haven't grown that much I promise." - Amu<p>

After quite a while of my Mothers baffled and fumbling attempts of trying to understand what was wrong with me she finally surrendered, accepting my lies and believing that I am fine, she headed down stairs to have yet another heated conversation with my Papa trying to convince him that I am okay and that nothing is wrong with his cool and spicy Amu chan. I focused hard on trying not to wince or yowl when she patted me affectionately on a particularly bad patch of my leg. Luckily she didn't seem to notice and exited the room as quickly as she had entered leaving me to my thoughts and the constant buzzing noise of my mobile phone , no doubt Rima and Utah where worried about me I would have to call them tonight.

I woke up dazed and confused, my bedroom was dark and one look at the alarm clock on my bedside told me that it was 1:00 am far too late to call my friends back. It took me too long to realize that there was somebody in my room hidden in the shadow of my doorway, I had not realized until the daze had lifted and I was left with the familiar icy cold shuddering sensation rippling up my spine. At that moment all I could think was, here it goes.  
>I knew his voice before he even spoke, not the happy, sweet tone that everybody else had grown used to. No this voice was his special voice the one he reserved just for me. My dear so called prince stepped out from the shadows illuminated by the moon I could quite clearly see his face now knowing that his intentions revolved so far from chivalry and romance. His eyes were full of rage and loathing as he approached me and hissed in a low furious tone.<p>

_"You were once again late home, love! How could you? Why do you keep doing this to me?"  
><em>His voice began to rise as his anger built and I knew it would not take long for him to snap._  
>"It's your fault that I am the way I am, how could I trust you after what you did? But what more could I have expected when my little Amu is nothing but a cheap whore. Everything you touch is poisoned you stupid bitch."<em>

And with his final profanity spat in my direction his temper finally seized the best of him; lunging for me he gripped my shoulders and threw me down hard off the bed and onto the floor he slapped me twice hard across the face before he had started crying, at least it was going to be short tonight I thought to myself and then sighed with relief. As if he had known what I was thinking Tadase pushed his self away and began muttering drunkenly through his tears.

_"See what you make me do, if you could just once understand what your actions cost me. If you followed my rules I would not have to punish you! You turned me into this Hinamori Amu and you alone will suffer for it."_

I remained silent not wanting to fuel a second round, as far as tonight went it was tame when compared with the rest of my weeks he must have been too scared to wake up my parents and my little sister Ami. I should first try and explain that I guess Tadase isn't exactly a bad person he is just conflicted, at first I hated him, then came fear and then finally understanding. It all started the day _**he**_left me it hurt me more than I ever thought possible for that week I locked myself away in my room talking to no one and seeing no one. Tadase deserved better from me it broke his heart to know that I loved someone else, but to know that I loved that certain person destroyed him. He was just so angry, it started off as a onetime thing, a result of a heated argument and all his pent up rage. But then as time progressed he would not, could not trust me he would become more and more angry every day laying out specific curfews, dress codes and rules. The consequence for breaking these rules was evident and mapped out across my body. It hadn't been so bad, I could follow some of his more simpler demands without a problem, however that all changed of course when yet more bad luck was sent my way in the form of an email from Utah, the email only held a simple picture of that neko cosplay boy somewhere in France sitting care free with his violin in hand, and the words underneath stated, "Just so you know that he is Okay!" But of course what my loving friend did not know was that email was all it took to turn my nightmare into hell, one of Tadase's regulations where that my text messages, emails and any online source of IM where to be monitored by him, and of course on opening Utah's email his paranoia increased and I was the target for his rage.

Don't get me wrong, at the beginning I often thought of telling my friends or my parents and of locking my doors and never leaving. But eventually what Tadase did and said all of his anger began to make sense to me as if slowly over time his beliefs and demands began to wash off on me, staining me and try as I might I couldn't see anything any other way but his, and as for locking the doors, well what good would that do me when I would receive twice the beating the next day. All I honestly know is that even if I did fight Tadase he would find another way. Right now I am numb and that's the way I want it to stay, it doesn't hurt too much, there is no disappointment or hope. Hope feels like the worst, most misleading thing a person can have in this world.


	3. Chapter two: Unfulfilled expectations

**Fate's Reward.**

**Authors note:**

**WanderLust:** Hey everyone thanks to **Meyumi-chan**and**Animefan111**for my first ever reviews you two were lovely, I'll try to make the paragraphs shorter and **Animefan111**I take no offence at what you said, I hate Tadase too. : P  
><span><strong>Ikuto:<strong>You are doing that thing again I think it's called procrastinating?  
><span><strong>Amu:<strong> I cannot believe you are having me abused!  
><span><strong>Ikuto:<strong> But Amu I'm your savior so keep reviewing to see me save Amu!  
><span><strong>WanderLust:<strong> Let's just move on shall we, as usual I own nothing to do with Shugo Chara only the plot. 

Chapter two: Unfulfilled expectations.

I awoke on the floor with the light glaring through my windows; I was both stiff and sore and had an entire day of school left to look forward too. I honestly feared seeing Utah and Rima in the mornings they knew that I was hiding something and every morning we seemed to fill a routine. A routine just like mine and mamas where they would ask me what was wrong and I would waste whatever was left of my energy on convincing them that I was fine. I looked in the mirror and saw the faint purple that was beginning to spread itself across my cheekbone and sighed, concealer is a wonderful thing I darkly chuckled to myself. After I had done plastering both my face and arms with concealer, foundation and face powder no one would ever be able to tell. I smirked at how good I had become at covering things up I barely even recognized myself now. I eyed myself in the mirror suspiciously standing 5ft and 7 inches from the ground I had grown so much over the three years I was tall, slender and developed with all the charms a seventeen year old should possess.

My bubble gum pink her now waved down to the center of my back and framed my less rounded face perfectly. I suppose I could have been pretty but my perfectly slender body that should have been covered in porcelain skin instead stretched out in front of me as a colorful cracked mess and my face now narrowed with age had to be plastered with makeup for the benefit of the façade. It made me look as if I was trying far too hard to be older than I actually was. There was however one part of me that I didn't reel back from horrified and those where my eyes, although slightly puffy from last night's impacts and tears there they were two large golden butterscotch eyes framed by thick eyelashes and a line of eyeliner that never seemed to change or fade.

I sluggishly trudged towards my wardrobe in an attempt to find anything I had that would cover my body up luckily today was colder than most days and I could get away with my white snuggly polar neck with its sleeves that where just a little bit too big for me so I could pull them down over my knuckles and a pair of dark blue faded jeans. I eyed myself in the mirror and when I saw that both my polar neck and my jeans fit my body and its new found curves perfectly but still hiding every inch of skin I mentally applauded myself, Tadase couldn't punish me because of my outfit this time. I topped off my look with a pair of my favorite old scuffed converse and let my hair fall loose for a change down my back, perhaps I was a little less of my cool punkish character that I missed so much but at least I was covered.

I had managed to grab my mobile phone and dodge my father's worried stares in under ten minutes it was then that I realized after shutting the door behind me that I was probably going to be early to school, so I took a short cut through the park remembering how beautiful it was in autumn. It was only when I had entered its ancient ivy covered gates that I had realized what a mistake I had made I stood there overwhelmed by my memories and that tight chest pain reappeared as if threatening to tear me in half I collapsed to my knees, I kneeled there for a long time just letting the pain wash over me and subside. How foolish I had been to honestly believe that I could come here and forget all about _**him**_at this moment in time I honestly hated him with every bone in my body but at the same time I missed him so much it made my chest ache and heave, I wasn't going anywhere in this state and as much as I hated myself I called Rima. I had no choice but once again I was dragging my dear friends into my problems.

I honestly didn't understand why they could not see that I was a worthless trouble, Tadase could. But as faithful as ever my two friends arrived and placed me gently into the car and as I eventually came to my senses I realized that Utah was there and I hated myself even more. After all she knew how I felt and who it was that was responsible for the pain I was going through, and as if it couldn't get any more awkward for her it of course had to be her own brother. I apologized to both of them knowing what trouble I had placed in their hands and I loathed myself because of it. Their response was to both hold me tightly between them and that is when I realized they were all I had left but I was being unfair and I would have to give them up.

Throughout my day at school I tried my best to honor the pact I had made with myself and very slowly began trying my best to push them away I could see how much it was hurting them but all the while I made spiteful comments here and there in an effort to try and make them hate me. Of course day one of my experiment had ended and although I could tell Rima especially was a little upset in the end it was Utah that saw right through me, she always had and probably always would. When school had ended there was no where I wanted to go, I didn't want to go home where he would no doubt be waiting and I definitely could not return to the park so what could I do, Utah seemed to read my mind and seized it as an opportunity both her and Rima grabbed one of my arms and dragged me towards town they wanted my help in picking out birthday presents for Kukai Utah's not so secret lover. I agreed but only because I wanted to be anywhere but home.

We browsed around endless shops and it became quite tiresome fast I had instructed them on a theme of footballs but they wanted to get him something really special, so after the seventh store I politely excused myself saying that I needed coffee if I was going to continue to help them then I needed caffeine. As I approached the coffee cart wearily the mere smell alone seemed to pick me up a little I watched as the man poured rich and creamy piping hot coffee into three cups, and I couldn't help but admire the rich aroma. I took a seat on a nearby bench and waited for the two girls to stop cooing over presents and come and meet me for their coffee.

The first sip appeared to warm my aching and sore body and I looked down at the cup with gratitude, a flash of midnight blue caught my eyes and as I launched myself upwards filled with expectations sorrow crushed me once again, the culprit and object of my disappointment was just a cosplay girl in a blue wig she skipped away and I was reminded so much of the first year he had left me. I must have driven everyone around me insane any slight flash of blue and I would near enough hyperventilate only to be disappointed and miserable for the rest of the day. I missed him so much in the beginning that I just started seeing him everywhere I suppose that covers the hallucination part I had previously mentioned, for the first year and a half it made me ill but now all I got where those chest pains and a heart full of disappointment which I suppose is better, if you had to pick. Perhaps time does heal everything, somehow I doubted it.

Just in time the girls interrupted me from my thoughts and announced that it was time to part ways, it would seem that their shopping trip had completely exhausted them. We parted ways with both of them making me promise to call them later on tonight. I watched after them as the two girls bounced home pleased with their accomplishments. I stared down at my scuffed shoes, now what?

Checking the time on my mobile had made me realize that if I could just hold off from going home for one more hour then Tadase would be required back home, although I could not definitely state that he would have been waiting for me, nine times out of ten he was and after last night's altercation I could not afford more bruises I was running out of skin and concealer. Half an hour later I was stood in front of my house as if frozen on the sidewalk I watched various lights flicker on and off as Ami passed from room to room bored, she was grounded and therefore housebound and bored. I watched as the clouds and sky grew darker around me trying to ignore its ominous warning I hopped over the fence and began the climb to my balcony all the time thinking of how much easier it would have been with Ran's hop, step and jump. I smiled to myself thinking of Ran, Miki and Su I missed them all incredibly and here I was stood on my balcony I forced my way through the stiff glass doors and flicked the light on, no doubt that Ami would violate my privacy at any given moment but for now I was peaceful and as I gazed out of my windows remembering him I fell into a day dream.


	4. Chapter three: Resolutions

Chapter three: Resolutions.  
>Ikuto's point of view.<br>

It was four o'clock now and she still wasn't home I waited perched high up on the branches of the large oak tree that stood across from Amu's balcony, I laughed silently to myself remembering how often I used to do this when I had first met her and then blushed slightly at the realization that perhaps Amu had been right in calling me a pervert. I sat there for what felt like hours as the skies grew grey, just hoping for a peek at that little pink headed girl. I awoke uncomfortable gazing up at the sky that had turned almost three shades darker since last I saw it and came to the conclusion that I must have dozed off, in fact I was so focused on the sky that when I looked down my heart jumped.

There in the shadow of her house stood Amu although I could not see her clearly I instantly noted changes, she was much taller now and her hair waved down to the middle of her back. I sighed desperately waiting for her to go inside, into the light where I could appreciate her differences properly; she always made me so curious. But yet there on her front path she stood staring up at her house for minutes on end, it was almost as if she didn't trust it. And then as quickly as I had noticed she did something I did not expect, looping her way around the side of the house she began climbing up to her balcony. I was far too excited to question her actions now knowing that any second I would see her, my Amu for the first time in three years I could look at her, watch her oh god how I had missed tormenting her.

She entered her room cautiously, and I chuckled silently to myself, before I left she would have reason to be cautious as sometimes she would switch her light on to find me fast asleep in her bed, maybe old habits die hard. I once again turned my full attention to Amu she looked around the room thoroughly. She then walked slowly over to the glass doors, placing her hands to the cool glass and whilst leaning she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and sighed. I knew instantly that something was wrong her eyes that should have been nothing short of bright and breathtaking where dull, lifeless and miserable.

My heart wrenched at the sight, but before I had a chance to react, those same eyes seemed to survey the trees stopping on the one I was perched on. I felt as if our eyes had connected and flushed this is not the way I wanted her to know I was back. I slouched down lower knowing I had to leave but this was the first time I had seen her in three years I looked at her face, it somehow seemed less childlike and round I scanned her more clearly in the light. Well she had definitely grown that was for sure and in all the right places too. Before I could indulge myself anymore I pulled myself away this new Amu intrigued me but also saddened me. As I jumped down silently from my hiding place I made a vow, to me Amu Hinamori was still mine and I would protect her from all of the sadness that clouded her eyes no matter what it took.

Amu's point of view.

I looked around my room cautiously to be met by swift relief, Tadase was not here and tonight would be pain free, which meant that tomorrow at school would be a different story. I walked slowly over to my glass doors now placing my hands on the cold glass I thought back to the sapphire blue flash I had seen at the mall and how desperately I had wanted It to be him, I looked out now at the view wishing hard for him to make me jump by appearing randomly like he used too.

I sighed to myself as I felt that all too familiar pain tip toe slowly back into my chest; I knew straight away where I had gone wrong. I honestly believed that allowing myself to hope would be the cruelest way I could treat myself and with that I slowly walked away from the doors and lay on my bed. Too tired to remove my clothes I lay there motionless, bitter and angry I needed more than anything to stop hoping and face the cold hard facts. Although I may not have been able to do anything about Tadase I could do something to control myself. Ikuto had gone, abandoned me when I needed him the most and was never coming back that picture was all the proof I needed that I was only a bit of fun to him and he cared nothing at all. But what more did I expect how could he have ever loved someone like me, from this day on wards Ikuto would be nothing to me.

I awoke in my bed flustered still in my clothes from the night before it took me a long time to wake up most mornings because I was always so exhausted. Finally heaving myself off the bed gently I went about my morning rituals, it was far too late for me to shower and risk my parents seeing me so instead I would have to wait until later when they were asleep. I scanned myself in the mirror, the graze across my left cheek bone the other night had finally started to fade but the bluish mark that stretched across my jaw wasn't going anywhere soon.

Applying my makeup I smiled once again at what a good job I had made, I quickly threw on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a large white huddy, it was exceptionally cold outside today so I matched my outfit with a pair of boots and my white hat and scarf. I looked at myself and laughed, Amu Hinamori wearing white. I honestly thought I would never see the day, but at least it offered me warmth and cover. Looking at the time I bolted out the door and straight into an unsuspecting Rima.

There she was, stood at the bottom of my drive but I could not stop myself fast enough, I hurtled into the tiny blonde girl and brought us both tumbling awkwardly to the ground. That was when I noted that Utau was stood over us hands out stretched, I looked at Rima sheepishly and we all erupted into laughter. Utau lifted us both up at the same time still laughing,

"Oh Amu, how is that after three years you are still as clumsy and unobservant as you were when we first met"- Utau

I looked at her still giggling claiming that it was their fault for not warning me that they were here, which brought me to my next question,  
>"Actually what are… you both doing here?" – Amu<br>Utau shifted somewhat uncomfortably in her shoes  
>"Well after yesterday's little erm… Little episode we decided to escort you to school, don't even try to argue with us just get moving! And no pouting!" – Utau<br>and at that I was being tugged down the street by the two girls, they cared so much and the feeling it gave me warmed me. I don't think I could lose these two if I tried, but the other option was far worse.

We walked awkwardly both girls still clinging to me as if I were about to break, it was Utau that finally broke the silence she wasn't really known for her patience and I thought to myself with a slight smile.  
>"Amu you are smart, you know we are worried and you know that we are not falling for that bullshit I'm okay really story you keep feeding us, it's been three years and you haven't smiled, did you think we wouldn't notice?" –Utau<p>

I broke in with my attempted objections before Utau could continue I didn't want to hear his name but I knew it was coming, I just knew it.  
>"Ikuto is coming back," Utau mumbled uncertainly as I shuddered I could feel it building up once again. I had been drowning in my thoughts and they were threatening to overspill, I could not bear it any longer, I exploded with raw emotion.<p>

"Do you think I honestly want him back, do you think that even if he returned that he would care! He left me Utau, abandoned me when I needed him more than anything. As far as I'm concerned France can keep him because there is nothing, NOTHING here for him to return to."

I felt my face betray me, the slow hot tears that had begun to stream down my face where giving away my biggest secrets and I could not stop them. I heard Utau gasp as I ripped my hands away from both of them and ran as fast and far as I could, they couldn't see me. If they saw what I was hiding, Tadase would destroy them.

Utau's point of view.

We both stood there staring at each other lost at what to do, Rima looked up at me with pleading eyes. Great why did I have to be the one in charge of team rescue Amu? She could not have meant what she said could she? Oh god why did my stupid brother have to do this to her… If NO when I silently scolded myself, when my brother returns I swear I am going to beat him black and blue. Rima broke through my thoughts in a quiet controlled voice,  
>"Did you see it, Amu's face she's hiding more than her feelings for Ikuto Utau, something horrible is happening to her and we need to stop asking her what it is and just find out!" – Rima.<br>I hated to admit it but she had a point, we could not trust Amu to tell us the truth she can be such a pain but we love her. I sighed and looked down at Rima if she can't tell us what is happening it must be something awful Rima I really do not want to make it worse but we have to do something.  
>"I know," – Rima squeaked. "We can do this Utau it's just like being undercover." – Rima laughed without a trace of humor.<p>

Okay I agreed with her, but we need to lay some ground rules, first I think it would be safer if we didn't use Ikuto's name around her and secondly we cannot ask her any longer what is wrong with her. It's going to be hard Rima but if we are going to help her we are going to have to lie to her, we are going to have to tell her that we over stepped and that we honestly believe that she is okay.

"And then what," –Rima butted in. "I suggest we follow her, indiscreetly of course we need to see how she behaves with her barriers down, I hate to betray her but something really terrible is wrong with her."

I nodded my head and that was all it took with a plan set in place we walked in the direction of school to find Amu.

Amu's point of view.

It had begun raining I sat there on a bench under a large tree; I was as far out to the edge of school that I could be without being off school grounds. I was being watched. I felt it his eyes were on me and I was so scared so numb that I didn't move, I just sat there and waited silently. How did I get myself into these situations? I saw him now as he sauntered slowly over to the tree in front of me and leant against it lazily.

"I waited for you yesterday, where on earth where you." –Tadase grunted in my direction  
>I began to apologize, reminding him of Kukai's birthday and my trip to the mall.<p>

"So let me get this straight, you not only didn't meet curfew but you also went out with that bitch Utau after I specifically asked you to get rid of her. My my Amu I will never understand you, I warned you! I will kill her do you think I'm bluffing. I told you I want you nowhere near that Neko's sister. "He spat his words at me through clenched teeth and I knew that today was going to be hard.

"Now then Amu, you have broken my rules and it is time for your punishment hopefully you will listen to me more carefully this time." – Tadase

and with that he was by my side dragging me by my hair further into the surrounding woods an outraged look on his face and a thick tree branch in hand.

I kneeled there in the clearing wishing he would have just killed me and gotten it over with, I'm fairly sure that my body cannot take any more of his violence…I can feel my consciousness slipping away as I watch him walk away.  
>There I knelt in the middle of the clearing, I couldn't breathe I lifted the huddy from my stomach remembering the way the branch had connected several times viciously to my stomach and back. I sighed looking down at the now bleeding graze and the faint purple stain that was beginning to spread its way across my stomach, I would not be able to check the full extent of my wounds until I got home. I staggered to my feet feeling my breathing becoming easier with every second that passed. I needed to get into school, fix my appearance and make it to class before anyone noticed something was wrong, if they did it would just mean more hell from Tadase.<p>

I cried and winced in pain as I slowly stumbled my way across school grounds, I was a mess he had very rarely reacted this badly before. I was terrified now of what he could do if he lost control again, was he really capable of killing me? That last thought was all I could think about and when I finally looked up to see where I was, I realized that I had subconsciously led myself to one of the many girls bathrooms in school. I acted quickly now, barring the door with the cleaner's mop that had been left behind I edged my way over to look in the mirror.

A gasp escaped my mouth as I looked myself over, I was repulsive. The rain and tears had washed off most of my makeup and each one of my hairs stuck out at odd angles. I instantly went to work knowing that I had very little time, I teased my hair back into place and re applied my makeup it would be nowhere near as good as this morning's attempt but it would have to do. After giving myself the once over in the mirror I ran as quickly as my injured body would allow me to class.

I entered the room as quietly as possibly opting for the back entrance door but it was pointless, luckily something had happened to our form teacher and he was running late, unluckily as I entered the room I felt everyone's eyes on me. In particular I could feel a pair of worried eyes scan me over I looked up to meet them, Utau and Rima looked devastated and slowly made their way over to me. Had I not been careful enough, did they see how I held my body gingerly wincing from time to time in pain? I had tried so hard to be careful but I could not keep this up for long.

Utau's point of view.

I watched Amu shift uncomfortably in her chair as we approached, she was nervous. As I got closer I watched her closely I noticed her arms placed defensively around her stomach when Rima had tried to hug her, and when Rima pulled away she winced. Something had happened to Amu and I desperately needed to know why. So for the rest of the day I made it my personal goal to trail behind her wherever she went always just out of sight, Amu would never know.

Amu's point of view.

My eyes nervously twitched towards the clock I would have to meet Tadase soon for our happy couple's lunch façade; at least I had some good news for him. In class today both Rima and Utau agreed that they had been worrying for no reason, they apologized for not believing me in the first place and for putting so much pressure on me this morning. My friends where truly sorry and although this new found news may help to appease Tadase I felt awful for lying.

I sat in the cafeteria with a grin stretched to each side of my face, looking more like the Cheshire cat than anyone should do. Tadase took his seat across from me and I could feel myself shaking uncontrollably. Lunch with Tadase was always strange he would sit and discuss random topics such as homework, school president duties and gossip. It would be like none of the bad stuff ever happened, I wanted to scream at him and instead I sat in silence spearing my green salad forcefully with my fork. I hated him.

Today had been one of my worse days, I looked up at the darkening sky and sighed, the weather was never nice anymore and I could not remember the last time I saw blue skies. It was time to go home; luckily Tadase would not be waiting for me tonight because he had an exam the next day. I smirked thinking to myself that yes even abusive teens needed to revise. Still just knowing I had one night without fear or lies warmed me slightly, I was just so exhausted and agonized I needed just one night to feel normal.

As usual my feet had brought me home before I had even realized I was there, I lived most of my life in a daze these days it's what helps me survive. I looked around my room happily and collapsed onto my bed, all I wanted was sleep and sure enough only seconds after my head had hit the pillow and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter Four: Ikuto

**Authors note:**

**WanderLust: **Hey everyone just a note to say that I am really pleased with the reviews I have been given it's nice to know that you enjoy reading this and want more. The reason I have put off bringing Ikuto into this is so that I could set the scene accordingly, and you will probably be pleased to know that he is back in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and keep reviewing lovely's.  
><span><strong>Ikuto: <strong>*Smirks* this is where it all gets interesting!  
><span><strong>Amu:<strong> *Blushes* as usual WanderLust owns nothing but the plot, keep reviewing to see more.

Chapter Four: Ikuto.

Ikuto's point of view.

I looked at my drive half covered in shadow and laughed, how is that I return after three years and I see Amu before I see my own family there must be something really wrong with me. I couldn't help but feel conflicted looking at my house, on the one hand I really didn't want Amu to know that I was home yet because I really wanted to surprise her, and on the other hand I really needed a warm place to sleep. I sighed making my decision and just hoped that Utah could keep a secret.

I pushed the door open and walked in to an empty house, strange! I thought to myself I was sure that Utau was home. It was only when I trudged upstairs that I heard her, the faint muffled sobs of my sister. I pushed the door open anxiously hoping that she was okay but the greeting I received wasn't exactly what I was expecting…Hey sis! I smirked at her I know you missed me but you can stop crying I'm here now!

I have never in my life seen anyone change their emotions so fast she went from crying to furious in seconds screeching and throwing things in my direction. Eventually she calmed herself down enough to utter the words,

"Down…stairs…now…" – Utau  
>I laughed at how pushy she was being, knowing that it wouldn't last long, Utau was just weird like this sometimes. I made my way downstairs turning on all the lights and planted myself on the sofa Utau followed me now looking more reserved than ever it was hard to believe that her previous tantrum had even taken place. We both sat there in an awkward silence and after a while it was Utau to break it.<p>

"How long have you been back for? And have you seen Amu yet?"-Utau  
>She was acting so strangely but I answered her anyway, I told her that I had only been back a day and that I had seen Amu but she had not seen me, I tacked on a wink at the end of that to make her smile.<br>Instead Utah launched a pillow at my head…

"Ikuto you stupid idiot, how can you make jokes at a time like this do you have any idea what you have done? I want to hurt you so much, the only thing stopping me is that you are blood and all though it may be hard for you to believe orange isn't my color…" (A reference to Jail just in case any of you didn't get it ;] )

Finally Utau's face softened and she smiled giving me a large hug, secretly she had missed me but the conversation that followed next was less inviting.

I lay awake on my bed now focusing on mine and Utah's conversation, all I had wanted was news about Amu and yet the news I received was not what I had wanted to hear. Apparently after I had left Kiddy King had mostly pressured Amu into having a relationship with him and both Utau and Rima where pretty sure that something has been happening to Amu. Utau was miserable, she honestly believed that something terrible was happening to Amu that Amu was too terrified to talk about. Of course as soon as Utau told me this I tried to leave but Utau stopped me saying that it was the weekend tomorrow and that Amu would need the news of his return broken to her gently. So I simply lay awake on my bed, all night worried and confused waiting impatiently for tomorrow.

*Knock, Knock, BANG*

The last noise definitely got my attention I looked around my room and then to the alarm clock confused it was eight am in the morning and I had obviously fallen asleep, I groaned and Utau took that as an okay to enter my room. She perched lightly at the end of my bed looking up at me.

"Ikuto can you promise me you will not leave again? I know you love her, will you tell her?" –Utau's eyes watched me carefully as she asked me and all I could do was tell her the truth.  
>Of course I am never leaving again I have done what I need to do, I found dad and now I am home. And as for the second part of that question Utau we are the only ones that need to know about that, when I am ready Amu will know.<p>

Utau sighed, "I thought as much, I'm glad you are staying but Ikuto she needs to know how you feel! I have a feeling that you are the only one that will be able to help her and as for your… relationship? That is between the two of you, I will not interfere I just wish you would listen to me sometimes!"

I looked at my younger sister and smiled she had grown up so much since I had left, I promised that I would take her ideas into consideration and with that she left to text Amu, the plan was to invite her round here so that Utau could break the news to her gently. I had tried sulking and pouting to try and win Utau over to my ideas of surprising Amu but Utau had refused… there goes my fun!

I lay back now with my arms behind my head feeling slightly sick, I was nervous. Utau entered my room and told me that Amu had taken some convincing but she was coming. My heart skipped and I tried to hide my reaction from Utau with no success, she left smirking muttering something along the line oh hopeless and I waited out the half an hour it would take her to get to my house nervously biting my fingernails.

Utau's point of view.

My Brother is such an idiot, and yet all I could hope is that when Amu finds out he's back it will somehow fix her or make her tell the truth. I knew it was a longshot but I would do and try anything to make Amu better. As if Amu could sense what I was thinking the doorbell rang and I jumped from my seat quickly to answer, I looked at her and new instantly that I had made the right choice. In the doorway stood Amu my best friend, only right now she wasn't really herself. She looked more like a faint shadow standing on my doorstep; she hugged herself tightly as if trying to keep herself from falling apart.

Amu's point of view.

Utau had such a strange look on her face when she opened the door, it instantly worried me as to what this little meeting was about. I almost didn't come for several reasons if I'm honest, one being that I really was just looking forward to a day to nurse my wounds and two being that if Tadase knew I was here he would probably try to kill us both, he seemed obsessed. Utau pulled me into a tight hug making me wince, and then taking me gently by the hands she led me into the living room seating me on the couch. We sat there for minutes in silence shuffling awkwardly in our seats until I finally broke the silence, I looked at Utau and asked her what it was that was so important that it could not wait. She began stuttering,

"Amu, I...I really want you to know that I care for you, a...and well I guess what I am trying to say is that I want to help you, but to help you I need to know … I need to know if what you said yesterday about my brother is true or if you were just hurting..."

I looked at Utau and she seemed desperate, I felt awful I had lied to her so much. If I were to lie to her yet again knowing that she would know the truth it would kill me. I was not sure if I could keep my façade in place but what I did know was that perhaps if it was only Utau that knew it would not be so bad, I may not be able to tell her about Tadase but I could at least not lie about everything else. I smiled back at her, and everything else seemed to tumble out of my mouth at once,

Oh Utau! I cried, I was so hurt yesterday when I heard his name, it hurts so much to know how I feel for him and never see him, for three years I have been miserable finding myself in all sorts of trouble that he could and should have been here to help me with. I hated him for leaving me, and I hated the pain I felt when I remembered things, went certain places or saw that familiar flash of blue! It's no way to live Utau…  
>On my last words I felt my voice crack and my tears began to flood over, that was all it took because as quickly as I had started I stopped, growing increasingly aware of something behind me holding me tight.<p>

I watched Utau staring at me, still in shock I looked down to see hands wrapped around my waist, inhaling I breathed in that familiar smell like cinnamon but sweeter. I exhaled too scared to turn around in case it was just another dream; I moved my hands to graze over his making sure they were really there. Utau left the room smiling and as she did I felt his hot breath at my ears whispering in that low husky voice I loved so much  
>"Amu-Koii I'm here, don't cry I can't bare it I will never ever leave you again, Amu-Koii I am so sorry." – Ikuto<p>

Slowly I turned and it was like nothing had ever happened, the pain the heartache it all disappeared in his arms, I lost myself in a pair of sapphire blue eyes. He dragged me in closer to him nuzzling his face into my neck I could feel his smirk and all I could think was that I had to be dreaming. For once I gave in to my dream…

"Ikuto-Koii," I groaned into his neck and felt his shudder in response. "The dream you is so real my love, you even smell the same."

Ikuto chuckled stating that my imagination was nowhere near good enough to dream him up; my response was to smile and nuzzle further into his chest a slight blush grazing my cheeks.

"You have no idea what I have been through since you left me or how much it hurt me, and when I wake up and you are not here it will destroy me. I just can't deal with these dam dreams anymore it's time to forget you and move on Ikuto-Koii."

I tried to pull away pinching myself again…and again…and again I pinched harder and harder, stupid dreams I must be more damaged than I realized I thought out loud. Dream Ikuto looked at me closely then with demanding eyes,

"What do you mean damaged, and why do you think you are dreaming I promise you I am right here Amu-Koii"- Ikuto

My response was just to laugh again, refusing to believe him because the pain would just be too much, a frown spread across his perfect face and as I stepped forwards to smooth it with my thumb I was filled with a strange feeling throughout my body, I looked up at Ikuto and said,  
>"Is it possible to faint in dreams?" with my last sentence whispered everything went black.<p>

Ikuto's point of view.

I caught her just in time to hear her whisper her last few words, sweeping her into my arms her head fell back and I knew that she had fainted. Looking down at her fragile frame in my arms it was hard to believe she was really here. I carried her upstairs carefully and lay her down to rest on my bed, covering her with a blanket I leant down close to her face allowing the smell of strawberry's and vanilla to wash over my senses. She smelled so edible that it was unfair; I left the room after giving her a swift sweet kiss on the forehead.

I found Utau in her room listening to music she seemed to have cheered up, I knocked politely before entering and she beamed up at me before looking behind me and asking where Amu was. I told Utau about the confusing conversation that I had had with Amu in a hope that she could shed some light on the situation.  
>Utau brought her palm up to meet her forehead and sighed,<p>

"Put simply Ikuto, Amu genuinely believes that she is dreaming of you. The one thing that worries me the most is that she described herself as damaged and has passed out we should go back and check up on her." 

Ikuto could only smile at his sisters concern before he was being dragged out of her room by his shirt. I pushed the door open to show the now restlessly sleeping Amu, Utau approached the girl slowly and felt her head,  
>"Ikuto! She cried out, Amu is burning up I need to go and get some ice water to bring her fever down. I will be back soon stay here and watch her."<p>

Before I could respond she was already gone, I sat myself down next to Amu stroking her hair out of her face I watched as she squirmed and turned in the bed, she seemed to be having a nightmare. Utau bolted up the stairs with heavy foot steppes and within seconds was by my side she perched next to me holding a cloth and a bowl of icy water she handed me the cloth and I began sponging at her face, Amu shuddered noticeably. I continued dabbing at her face and allowed the water to run over her clearing away the cold perspiration that had begun sticking to her face and that was when I heard Utau gasp in horror, she shrieked out to me.

"I...kuto! Oh god Ikuto what the hell is that on her face." –Utah looked up at me now tears threatening to escape at any moment. I looked from Amu's hairline to Utau's face and then to where Utau's eyes had stopped to linger, there along Amu's perfect jawline was a faint purple mark. Slowly and carefully I took the cloth and wiped away gently at Amu's face unveiling a rainbow of marks that stretched across her body down to her collarbones.

I heard Utau stifle her cries as I resisted the urge to throw-up. I looked over at my sister and told her to ring Amu's parents and tell them that she was not feeling well and so would be staying here tonight, my sister without questioning me ran from the room to make the call. I looked down at Amu's face barely recognizable now the makeup wasn't there to hide what was really underneath, someone was beating her terribly and even though I really did not want to I had to check everywhere else to see exactly how much damage there was.

Slowly I unzipped her jacket and gently lifted her out of it. I could already see the large blotches of color that wrapped themselves around her arms, but they were nowhere near the worst of it. I started unbuttoning her shirt now down past her chest, I let out a sigh thinking of how many times I had dreamt about doing this, but never like this…not like this. Removing her shirt I froze un able to move horrified by what I saw in front of me, her stomach was a mix of every color it shouldn't be with fresh lacerations and bruises spreading their way as low as her hips and as across her ribs. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I sat there head in my hands and cried how could I have let this happen!

Utau entered the room and wrapped her arms around my neck silencing my tears I looked up at her with as much thanks as I could, she squeezed my hand and ran out of the room. When Utau returned she held in her hands a pair of pink PJ's, I thanked her again as she shooed me out of my own room to change the girl. When she closed the door behind her it made me jump I watched her as the full extent of Amu's injuries hit her they were so much worse that any one person should have to suffer. That was when Utau took charge.


	6. Chapter Five: Tragedy meets comfort

**Authors note:**

**WanderLust:** So these chapters seem to be going quite well I just want to give a quick thank you to **Meyumi-chan**, **Animefan111, ****addimison2** and **DarkFaerie0**, your encouragement and kind words have made it an enjoyment to write my first ever story. I am however wondering if it would be possible to ask any readers opinions on how Tadase should be dealt with, I have some great ideas and it is still a while off but I am curious to know yours! Feel free to review and let me know.  
><span><strong>Ikuto: <strong>WanderLust owns nothing as usual now let's get on with the Amuto action.

Chapter Five: Tragedy meets comfort.

Utau's point of view.

After coaxing my distraught brother from the room I began my attempts at changing Amu, she was so exhausted that even when I lifted her upright to peel her shirt off she did not wake. It was then that I truly recognized the extent of her abuse, dark purple and black bruises stretched themselves over her skin framed by deep lacerations and… where those whip marks?

The marks continued over her back and down her legs, I looked at her sobbing now cleaning the wounds with the left over ice water and heaving her dead weight into the PJ's I had brought her. Not once did she wake, I was looking down at her now scanning her face for every mark and bruise. She just looked so fragile, I turned away from her sleeping body guilt ridden and determined. We were going to fix this.

After leaving the room I glanced upon Ikuto lying outside her door like a stray cat, he looked up at me with all the sadness in the world and I just couldn't hold it back any longer. I broke down. After a while I steadied myself Amu did not want or need my tears she needed help, I mentally slapped myself out of my misery and ran downstairs leaving behind a very confused neko.

I put my plan in motion by calling Rima; she was the only one that I could really trust with all of this, the others would have to be ruled out one by one. A slight smile played its way across my lips as I heard her irritated answer, I must have been disturbing something…or someone. After filling in Rima she promised to come by as soon as possible which only left me to deal with Ikuto, and that was when I heard him.

Rima's point of view.

Utau had already filled me in on Amu's… condition and I honestly hated myself for not realizing sooner that there was something wrong. I was just outside the door now and ignoring the formality's I burst through desperate to see my victimized friend. On entering the living room I noticed two things. Firstly I was met by the most beautifully heartbreaking sound I had ever heard, somewhere someone was playing the violin in such an excruciating tone and secondly Utau was sat on the sofa with her head in her hands crying softly. I instantly went to the side of my friend in order to comfort her and when she saw me her face brightened, she was composed… for now.

Utau's point of view.

I smiled at the teary eyed Rima and hugged her hard if only she had seen what we had seen, from the roof I could hear the last of Ikuto's notes travelling through his open window and through the rest of the house. This was never how I had pictured our group reunion. I looked back over to Rima now, we needed to get to the bottom of this for her, and at least for now time was on my side. Ikuto would not leave on an angry rampage until he definitely knew that she was okay, but we needed Amu awake to find out who was hurting her. It was time to go and see if we could wake her.

Amu's point of view

I could hear the most beautiful sound in the world; it reminded me of the time I had accidently stumbled across Ikuto playing his violin in the park. But there was something so wrong with the way this song sounded it was so sad, so heart wrenching how could anybody in the world feel this awful. I came too sitting up in a bed, confused I rubbed my eyes. Where on earth am I? I thought to myself, looking around I saw that I was in a room I did not recognize I held the cover to my face tighter; it looked as if I was in trouble yet again.

I could no longer hear the beautiful music that I had awoken too; I tried to move my legs only to discover that I was too weak. I lay myself back again staring up at the ceiling with my eyes shut when I panicked oh god, my clothes someone had changed my clothes they would have seen the marks. Oh god! What was I going to do? Just then I heard the door squeak open and came face to face with my two best friends I could see the mix of relief and horror spread across their faces as they looked me over taking in every bruise. They sat by my side silently, I could just tell that no one wanted to break the silence but it had to happen eventually.

"Where exactly am I?" – Amu smiled warmly, but Utau was angry now.  
>"You are black and blue and that's the best distraction you can come up with, honestly Amu I have been so scared." I looked at Utau pleadingly and she seemed to surrender.<p>

"Amu, you are in Ikuto's room at my house. Can you remember anything at all about today?"  
>I laughed out loud then, when the two girls looked at me strangely I informed them that the only things I could remember where strange dreams and sad music.<p>

"By any chance was one of your strange dreams that my brother had returned home?' –Utau looked at Amu now lovingly. I blushed hard and nodded, "you know me far too well Utau, and it is scary! But how the hell did I end up here."

In a swift movement Utau moved her hand to meet her forehead,

"Okay Amu let's try this again a second time, just try to trust me. You are in my house because I invited you; I had some news to share with you. The news was that Ikuto is in fact home, only when he tried to tell you that you didn't believe him and thought that you where dreaming. Then you passed out, Ikuto carried you to his room and we bathed you in ice water to bring down your fever. That is when we discovered you're…erm marks? And now that everyone is caught up it's your turn to explain missy! What is happening and who do we need to kill?"

My head began to spin and I felt nauseous there was so much to think about in such a short time. Ikuto was back, I blushed furiously at the embarrassment of not believing him to be real. My happiness however was soon over shadowed by the fact that after being so careful my secret was finally out. Rima and Utau where looking at me now demanding answers, I had to do something.

"Thank you so much Utau for your trouble, I am so happy for you that Ikuto is home you must be thrilled. I am so sorry about worrying you the truth is that I had an awful fall a few days ago when on a walk and I covered it up because I didn't want you to worry." – My cool and controlled outer character had stepped in to take control of the situation.

No one had answered me back, I sat there on the bed still exhausted waiting to see if they would believe my lie. Instead Rima left the room, I could hear her now shouting in the corridor it was such a rarity to hear Rima raise her voice, it scared me.

"Ikuto she's fucking mental, go in there and fix her now! She's broken Ikuto and she will not listen to us." – Rima sobbed the last words out and it broke my heart. 

As much as I hated myself for how I had made everyone around me feel, I could not see Ikuto not now! Using all of my strength I pushed my weakened self out of bed and past a rather shocked unsuspecting Utau towards the stairs. Bad idea I thought to myself gripping the rail with everything I had, I was stumbling now and I could feel my legs buckle underneath me. I was in the air falling forwards down the stairs and all I could think was, why do rich people need such big staircases, I laughed darkly picturing how much easier it would be if the fall would just finish what Tadase had started. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the impact that never came. Peeking through one eye I saw Ikuto underneath me, he looked at me and I was lost in a sea of midnight blue.

I'm not exactly sure how long we stayed like that for but it felt so good to be near him, I felt myself blush at his longing stare and a laugh rumbled through his chest shaking his whole body. He stood easily carrying me to the sofa, his eyes never left mine and even when on the sofa his arms never released me. Instead he simply swung my body round on his knee as if I weighed nothing and held me close to his chest. I felt him whisper in my ear and shuddered.

"Amu, you can never run from me. I will always find you, I promise." –Ikuto smiled gently at me and there was something about the way he spoke my name that sent shudders down my spine. I didn't want to hold it in any longer, snuggling myself into his chest I buried my tears in his T-shirt. He responded by holding me tighter and running his fingers through my hair. He sighed, "I love your hair longer Amu." We sat there; engrossed in each other so much so that we had not noticed the incredibly annoyed Utau that now loomed over us.

Ikuto's point of view.

In my arms she was beautiful, her eyes no longer looked lifeless her body was the only thing that testified to her trauma. I smiled gently at her now cradling her in my arms; I ran my fingers through her bubble gum colored hair. It was so much longer now and the scent of strawberries lingered on my fingertips. I was home.


	7. Chapter Six: Procrastination

**Authors note:**

**WanderLust:** Hey everyone thank you so much for your reviews and feel free to keep the coming, so finally the truth is out. Hope you enjoy and as usual I own **Nothing** at all, not even my soul! 

Chapter Six: Procrastination.

Utau's point of view.

My patience was beginning to wear thin and I am more than sure that Rima feels the same, against her wishes Amu made a phone call to her parents asking their permission to stay with me over the next few days holiday. As luck would have it the school had given us Monday to Wednesday off because of a staff training day, which meant that Amu could not escape us for five days. Rima glanced at me and then to the happy couple, they were both asleep now curled into each other like it was the most natural thing in the world

I could not help but laugh at what an emotional roller-coaster ride this day alone had been, my laughs slowly grew to hysterics as I let off my steam shaking the couch. Rima joined in too and as we laughed in unison I could tell that we were both just so glad to see Amu smile for the first time in such a long time.

Amu's point of view.

I awoke to the sound of laughter, stretching out I felt a pair of arms in an iron grasp around my waist and tried to tug myself free blushing furiously, how inappropriate I thought to myself. It would seem that my struggles and blushing had made the two girls laugh even harder; I smiled at how natural we were all behaving it felt so good to be able to just laugh again. Utau scowled at her brother as he launched a pillow in her direction. I on the other hand had not even realized that he was awake.

I could feel his eyes on me now and I blushed harder, "Ikuto are you planning on keeping me here all day, I have things to do you know?" I smiled not meeting his eyes for fear of losing myself again. He eventually let go of me but not before dragging me in to yet another cuddle. I couldn't help but wonder what fate had in stock for me now that everything was so different. I didn't want to impose on the Tsukiyomi's anymore than I had too but if I was going to be here for five days I would need a shower.

It would seem that Rima and Utau had been busy while I and Ikuto slept; Ikuto carried me upstairs followed by Utau. I was dropped outside of the bathroom door, because heaven forbid I used my body to walk, and at my feet Utau dropped a large red leather bag containing clothes and toiletries. I found to my delight whilst digging through the enormous bag my strawberry shampoo and honey body wash.

I stood under the shower letting the hot water work its magic, it slowly spread over my muscles soothing and relaxing the tension from my body I could feel the knots in my back evaporate. I washed my hair surrounding my senses with my familiar products, at first it stung to have the water and honey body wash splash over my many cuts but after a while the shower brought me nothing but pure bliss. I left the shower wrapped up firmly in a towel and took off to Ikuto's room to change.

Ikuto's point of view.

"I'm sure she can shower on her own perverted cat boy," Utau's screams followed me from the living room as I climbed the stairs in two's to check on Amu. I hadn't realized before just how much being away from her made me anxious, she is just so clumsy and fragile. I had made it to the top of the stairs now to my shock the bathroom door was open and I was engulfed by the smell of strawberries, I knew if Amu saw me outside of the bathroom inhaling her she would call me a smell pervert, which although true isn't really something I am proud of. So before she could catch me I decided to make my way over to my bedroom to check up on her.

I laughed to myself quietly in some ways I still could not believe my luck, Amu was here, in my bedroom and I think that she loves me, of course I only have mumbled dream like statements to go off. But even if she doesn't love me, for now she isn't fighting me and in the end she would love me, after all I did promise her that before I left.

I approached my bedroom door now raising my hand ready to knock, when I heard tiny sobs. I pushed through my door into my room to find her there still wrapped in her towel looking into the full length mirror in my wardrobe, a bottle of makeup in hand. I smiled at her approaching her gently, she looked as if she could crack and break at any given moment.

Amu's point of view.

Ikuto came and knelt beside me; he placed his arms around me gently as to not disturb my wounds and held me. I was so ashamed, how could I have let my friends and Ikuto see me looking like this. It was no wonder they looked so uncomfortable I was hideous. As if reading my mind Ikuto gently removed the makeup bottle I clutched tightly in my hand shaking his head slightly,

"Amu you don't need to hide what you have been through, we all love you and you have nothing to be ashamed of! I promise you that no matter how you look I am here for you and that whoever did this to you… well." – Ikuto trailed off into a dark silence. I did try to tell him what I told Utau and Rima about falling but he was far too smart. He waved a hand to silence me and said,

"Look Amu you do not need to lie to me, I have seen the damage that a human being can cause to another human being and those cuts were not made by falling, but enough of this. Utau will have you talking about this all night so save your strength, let's get you ready." He smirked my favorite smirk and I just knew that just for now everything was alright.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror again, despite the fact that I had my own clothing Ikuto insisted on me wearing one of his shirts over my flared baggy jeans. I had to admit the freedom that the overly baggy shirt allowed me was incredible. Before I knew it I was once again in his arms,

"Nap time Amu-Koii, you need to keep your strength up." He carried me over to his bed and whilst supporting my weight with one arm he pulled back the cover with his other. Ikuto then slid me onto the bed gently so that I was facing the walls and climbed in behind me, ignoring my objections and abuse. He wound his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder; it was then that he shocked me more than he ever had.

I felt his breath against my ear and heard the sweetest sound; Ikuto was singing me to sleep, I blushed crimson as I heard the words wash over me lulling me deeper and deeper into sleep. I smiled wiggling myself further into his arms. This is what it feels like to be content.

Ikuto's point of view.

She had finally drifted off to sleep and as much as it pained me to leave her I needed to join my sister and Rima and find out who this low life creep was. As I expected the girls where both lounged out on the sofas, my sister had a pad of paper and a pen in hand and they seemed to be making some form of list. I went and sat by Utau eyeing the list suspiciously and she pushed it into my hands.

The paper listed the names of people that Amu came into contact with every day ruling out myself, Utau and Rima. Utau looked at me then,

"Can you think of anyone else, it can't be random because it has happened far too much she has old scars Ikuto!" I shook my head angrily and looked at the list. I told the girls that we would not know any definite answers until Amu woke up but it would not do any harm to perhaps speculate and shorten the number of suspects.

Utau immediately crossed Kukai off the list with a sort of sheepish grin spread across her lips, Rima laughed in response and I could not help but feel that I was missing out on some kind of inside joke. I looked at Utau and asked her how she was sure and she cryptically responded with, "I just see a lot of him that's all, he wouldn't have the time." I did not want to know any more about my sister's personal life and so chose to plead ignorance.

Amu's point of view.

I rolled over inhaling deeply, his room always smelt so amazing. I worked now on stretching my stiff and aching body from tip to toe; I could hear voices downstairs and just knew that tonight was going to be hard. I clung to the fabric harder now, trying to work out whether I should just make a run for it but I knew he would only follow. Sighing now I edged my way to the door uncertainly tonight was going to be the night I had to tell them the truth and I just knew it wasn't going to go down well. I honestly did not even know where to start, I mean I struggled believing in what Tadase was capable of… and that was when I panicked. I sat at the top of the stairs finding it hard to breathe, when I felt his arms snake round me.

"You should have shouted me when you woke up." Ikuto was frowning at me now, but I knew it was only a joke; I comforted him by letting him know I was just coming to find him. He seemed satisfied and smiled down at me,

"You know, I can tell you are nervous. Amu I want to know who did this to you more than anything, but if you are not ready to talk. I will wait for you, I am yours forever." His hand seemed to linger over my cheekbone sadly tracing the faint marks of my bruises. And I knew that tonight would have to be the night, but if I was willing to uncover my secrets then they would have to meet me half way.

I stood up slowly and made my way to the living room, two worried sets of eyes made their way to meet mine as I pushed Ikuto down on the sofa next to them. The sofa across from the coffee table would put enough space between us, and so I sat ready to open up the mental wounds that had only just begun to heal.

Firstly, I announced as clearly as I could to my three friends. I have conditions to telling you the truth; if you promise to agree and follow these conditions I will tell you all everything. Ikuto was about to say something, no doubt an objection and instead was met by my hand silencing him. The conditions that I am about to set are not to be broken, they are for me, I have spent far too long thinking that I cannot trust anyone and I want you to prove me wrong.

They all nodded in unison obviously understanding how important these conditions where to me. Firstly my parents and none of our other friends can ever find out.

"Well that's easy enough," Ikuto laughed out. But I was not quite done. I looked at the group losing confidence now but pressed on anyway. Secondly, I managed to stutter out the person responsible for this is not to be approached spoken too or harmed in any way shape or form!

I expected the cold looks but it was the up roar that followed that surprised me the much.

"You expect me to sit by and let the person that did that to you… just what get away with it, have you lose your mind?" – Ikuto glared down at me now. It was Utau's turn next to moan.

"Amu put yourself in our positions, we love you dearly how can you expect us to just forget what has happened."

I looked at them all now tears forming in my eyes, before I knew it I was shouting at them through my tears.

Do you not think I know what I have been through, do you not think that the thought of him still breathing somewhere makes me sick with fear, all I want, all I need is for it all to go away. The pain, the bruises, the fear all they do is remind me of him! My rant was slowly building its way up to a scream now and I could see the look of shock on everyone's face.

"I promise," Rima squeaked from the corner and came to my side to wrap her small arms tightly round my neck. I sobbed into her golden hair thanking her silently. Rima gently tugged away keeping one arm wrapped round me but allowing her to stare at the others, a fire lit in her eyes as she stared them down.

"Amu has asked us to do something for her, not because it's something we like or find easy but because it is something that she needs from us. And both of you will abide and apologize for your outbursts are there will be hell to pay!"

Ikuto and Utau looked from Rima to me, their faces slowly turning from shock to shame. Utau approached me first placing her head on my shoulder she whispered I promise and went to stand by Rima. I looked over to Ikuto now; he had his head in his hands shaking it from side to side every so often.

He looked up at me now, and it saddened me to see him so hurt and confused,  
>"If this is really, truly what you need I will never break my promise to you. No matter how hard I may want too. But the day this lays a finger on you, the promise is over and I will kill them."<p>

I ran to him now, wrapping my arms round his neck I kissed him softly thanking him for his understanding. With Ikuto practically acting as my shadow it would be near enough impossible for Tadase to hurt me meaning that we could all just move on and keep the past in the past.

I took Ikuto's hands leading him over to the sofa and beckoning the others to join us, I guess now that they had all made their promises there was nothing left to stall it any longer. I looked at each and every one of them sadly and said,

"So this is how it began…"


	8. Chapter seven: Surprise

Chapter Seven: Surprise

Utau's point of view.

Well I can honestly say I have never been so surprised in my entire life, I mean who would have really thought that princely slime ball had it in him. I had never hated anyone quite so much as I did right now but at the moment I needed to be on my toes. After explaining the horror's that Amu had been through she excused herself from the room claiming she needed some personal time. Ikuto had made it a sum total of two minutes before losing it.

I looked around the room cautiously to see Ikuto pacing around the room occasionally thudding his fists into the walls, Rima was of course bravely stood blocking his way to the front door and I foolishly stood in his way of the stairs. I had been waiting at least fifteen minutes now for him to calm down; I noticed his pacing slowing and followed him as he went to collapse on the sofa.

I went to sit with him and try to comfort him however I could, Rima must have sensed that his escape plans where over for the now because she came to sit beside us. We all sat there in silence finally letting Amu's words wash over us. I looked down at Ikuto as he twisted his face deeper into the cushions, it was clear to see that his anger had been replaced by tears.

I looked down at him sympathetically,  
>"None of us could have known or helped and now we know that it was that bastard! We just have to make sure he goes nowhere near her again." I felt Ikuto sigh next to me, he sat up now rubbing his eyes lazily with one hand all traces of his pain rubbed away and instead where met by pure determination.<p>

"She is to go nowhere on her own, I will sleep outside her room if I have too, on the weekends she is to stay with us Utau and you will both help to make time so that she is accompanied by someone no matter where she goes." Ikuto almost growled his plan at us, and neither I nor Rima dared to disagree. Instead we both looked up at him and nodded in unison.

Ikuto left the couch gracefully to check on his Amu, and for once Rima and I did not follow him.

Amu's point of view.

I could only feel embarrassment as I let the hot water from the shower attempt to rob me of my memories; sadly it was doing nothing to calm my nerves and all I could see where their faces twisted in agony, shock or anger. I let the water come to an end before wrapping myself securely in a towel I almost felt slightly better, but not completely. I left the bathroom and ran to Ikuto's room craving the warmth of his covers.

The door slammed open with more force than I intended and there on the bed looking more like some kind of model than anyone had the right to, lay Ikuto. He met my confused face with a warm smile and pulled me next to him, I tried to wriggle free but he just held on tighter.

"You should have told someone sooner love," Ikuto practically purred at me now running his fingers through my hair. I tried to explain to him how terrified and ashamed I was, I honestly felt repulsed whenever he touched me and these bruises are only a reminder. Ikuto smiled down at me mischievously.

"You know Amu bruises do fade, and as for that other matter well it's more than easy to get rid of his touch."

In a flash I was on my back blushing every shade of red possible, and there hanging above me looking more beautiful than I had ever seen him was my personal savior. Before I could even ask him what he was doing his mouth found mine, he kissed me passionately before moving down to caress my cheekbones, then to my jaw line. His kisses spread down the sensitive part of my neck making my blood boil I wound my fingers through his hair fighting the urge to groan. His kisses traced the lines of my collar bones before lifting his head to meet my eyes.

Ikuto's point of view.

I looked at her face and all of my anger had finally melted, I had never seen her look so happy. Her fingers wound tightly in my hair as I carried on the flow of kisses across her collar bones, she really was enjoying this. But perhaps it was a little too much, who knew that my strawberry could be so mature. I laughed out loud placing my head on her chest and holding her tightly. The air seemed a little awkward so I murmured to her,  
>"Amu you might be ready to take the next step but I'm just not that kind of girl."<p>

If only she knew the truth is that it was so much harder than it should have been to pull myself away. However my plan worked beautifully, she threw my head off her chest screaming pervert and that blush that I loved so much spread across her cheeks. She was sat bolt upright on the bed hugging her knees with the most adorable pout I had ever seen on her face. Truthfully I had no idea how I managed to live without her those three years, I just knew I would never leave again.

Utau's point of view.

I hated myself for doing it but I had to wake them up, Ikuto and Amu had gone to bed earlier than expected last night and the result was that they had missed possibly one of the most important phone calls ever. I looked down at the couple twisted round each other peacefully and decided to start with Ikuto, he is a heavy sleeper but I do love a challenge.

Eventually he joined the real world staring from me to the clock confused he grunted at me,  
>"What do you want Utau, it's nowhere near time to wake up yet." I smiled at him sympathetically and decided the best way to convince him to wake up would be to tell the truth.<p>

Rima has left I told him, we are expecting a visitor and I was not sure as to whether you would want to hide Amu. Ikuto just looked angry at me,  
>"Okay so you aren't acting cryptic at all right now, just spit it out why would I have to hide Amu."<p>

I couldn't hold in my joy any longer, completely forgetting that Amu was still asleep I shouted Daddy's coming home!

Ikuto's point of view.

I'm sure that Utau was laughing at how confused I looked but I didn't mind. So, I thought to myself, the old man is coming back. He had mentioned it a few times but never specifically said when; I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised he did miss us all quite much. I pulled myself away from Amu dragging Utau by the hand out of the room.

There outside the door Utau told me that Aruto would be round in a few hours, he was looking at moving to Japan permanently and he was looking forward to seeing us both again. I looked from the room to Utau uncertainly. It was far too much to ask of Amu to meet my father but at the same time I did not want her to leave, I also really didn't want Dad telling Amu how much I talked about her, this was going to be embarrassing. Utau seemed to read my mind, you know she could just stay up here or you know we could just tell him.

Well whatever the decision had to be we had to wake her and see what she wanted to do. I woke her gently noticing how much her bruises had faded in the daylight. She was smiling up at me now but she began blushing when she noticed Utau grinning at the door behind me, clearly not used to an audience so soon after waking up. I explained to her everything that Utau had suggested, secretly hoping that she would agree to stay, I could swallow my pride and admit to missing her because I honestly wanted nothing more than to show her off to the world.

Amu's point of view.

I suppose having Aruto know me and why I was here would make more sense than hiding me, and I wanted more than anything to spend more time with my friends. I smiled up at Ikuto he looked so nervous but all trace of it disappeared when I told him I wanted to stay.

Utau began tugging at my over shirt,  
>"come on, come on, you are not meeting my father like that follow me." Utau could be so pushy at times but I knew that she meant the best. She led me to her large wardrobe to find something suitable for me to wear. I smiled when she picked out leggings and a white polar neck, thanking her silently for remembering my bruises. As I went about my normal makeup routine, Utau appeared behind me with a pair of curling tongues. I laughed out loud feeling like one of those hair tutorial dolls and Utau laughed along with me.<p>

I did not want to tell Ikuto and Utau how nervous I was about meeting their father, Utau thought it would be best to break the news to him first before introducing us and to be honest I agreed. So here I was pacing the floor, they had been down there for some time now, but what did I expect it was a family reunion. I flicked my shoulder length bubble gum curls out of my face impatiently, just listening to the ruckus downstairs.

I could not hear much but I could tell when their conversation travelled from happy greetings to the serious we have a damaged friend upstairs talk. I felt awful cutting in on their reunion time and had considered making a run for it several times, but I knew it would only get me into more trouble. Just as I had reconsidered running away I could hear foot steppes in the hall, the bedroom door opened and to my surprise it was not Utau or Ikuto that stood there.

A man stood in the doorway closely followed by an anxious looking Ikuto, he was unbelievably handsome. Although he stood slightly smaller than Ikuto he had the same midnight blue her that fell over his face and the most amazing violet eyes just like Utau's. I smiled nervously as he approached me, in one graceful movement he took my hand in his holding it to his lips and in an almost whisper said,

"Welcome to the family ma chérie" I blushed furiously standing up to bow and introduce myself properly. And from behind us came roars of laughter from both Utau and Ikuto. He took my arm in his now and led me down the stairs pausing once to slap Ikuto lightly around the back of the head.

I giggled and he seemed to smile even more, looking more carefully at the man on my arm I could see that he had one of those smiles that cracked his entire face in a handsome way and he smelled strongly of peppermint and violin oil. There was something oddly comfortable about Aruto as we both took a seat on the sofa; Ikuto approached me from behind laying his head on my shoulder causing me to blush even more. Well I guess our relationship wasn't so secret anymore, and the surprising thing was that I was glad.

*Some time later the next day.*

It had been amazing meeting Aruto but this week had seemed to go by so quickly, at this moment in time I was packing up what little belongings I had to take back home with me. I felt sick with worry about going back because this is the safest I have been in so long but Ikuto had promised he would be right by me, and would never leave my side. Drat! I mentally nudged myself; I would have to at least tell my parents that I and Tadase had broken up. Looking in the mirror I teased my hair into its familiar side pony and smiled, it had barely been a week and the bruises on my face had nearly gone. Replaced by my usual porcelain white skin, I was ecstatic and felt like my life was finally starting to turn round.

Utau bounded into Ikuto's room now and looked at me lovingly; I had noticed that since Aruto's return she had been acting far happier it made me smile. She smiled sweetly back saying,

"You know Aruto loved you, he did not stop singing your praises after you had gone to bed. I think you won him over, Looks like you will have to marry Ikuto." –Utau laughed manically at her last statement and I just shook my head in awe! You know teasing me like that isn't very funny Utau, I'm still recovering. We both laughed and I pushed her out of the room so I could change but as I closed the door her voice laughed through,

"Oh Amu, who said I was teasing?" She was gone before I could even throw the door open, honestly I am only seventeen years old. Who thinks of things like that! Pleased with my appearance I skipped down stairs right into the arms of Ikuto, even I thought it was funny how much things had changed.

So with one final goodbye to Utau and a promise over the telephone to Aruto that I would come over some time that week and stay for dinner, Ikuto picked up my bag and threw it in the car. He stopped the car a few doors down and walked me to my door, squeezing my shoulder lightly he whispered  
>"it is going to be okay I am right behind you." The doorbell chimed and he was gone, I sighed suddenly feeling the weight of fear crush me, I had grown far too attached to him than I thought.<p>

The front door opened into the welcoming arms of my mother and father, and for the first time in years I wrapped my arms around them holding them close to me showing them the biggest smile I could manage. I really had missed them, so much more than I had ever thought I could.


	9. Chapter eight: The note

Chapter eight: The note.

Amu's point of view.

A part of me desperately wanted to tell them exactly what I had been through, but I knew it would destroy them. They seemed so happy to have me home, and I could only assume that for now their worries would subside after seeing how happy I was. The happiest I had been in such a long time. The reunion had been far more teary than I originally imagined so I headed to the bathroom to clean up knowing that Ikuto was waiting for me upstairs. One of his many stipulations was that I was never to be alone; I personally thought it was just yet another excuse for him to behave like more of a pervert.

I made my way up the stairs two at a time, more excited to see him than I would ever let him know. I threw open my door impatiently to find him lounged on my bed, oh how that brought back memories. I laughed to myself and the sound seemed to catch his attention. He pulled me into one of his inescapable hugs and placed me gently on the bed next to him. I was honestly exhausted and he must have known, he smiled down at me stroking my hair. Letting out a content sigh I placed my hands under the cold side of my pillow and prepared myself for sleep. Instead my hands came into contact with something. Crunchy, it felt like paper.

Ikuto laughed at the puzzled look on my face until I froze, I could not imagine how I looked in his eyes but I knew how I felt. Sheer terror spread its way down my spine, freezing me solid. There in my hand I held a note and it read,

"My dear Amu, you worried me once again. I came to check why you had not been answering my calls. Only to find your room empty and your phone left behind. You know that you deserve everything coming now right?

You know that you have to return home sometime love, and I will be waiting."

I felt something tug at the paper in my hand and surrendered it willingly, how could I have honestly thought it would all end here. He would never leave me alone, and I would never be free. Everything that followed happened in a blur, Ikuto had his phone out hissing into it frantically he began searching my room impatiently, a sigh left his lips as he routed out my cell phone from my desk draw. He came to sit by me now scrolling through my mobile, I didn't object in fact I felt far too numb and nauseous.

Ikuto looked at me now worry crossing over into his sapphire eyes, I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't move. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me staring into my eyes, his lips where moving but I couldn't hear a word. After a while I felt myself fall slightly, I fell to my side curling into myself in the middle of my bed and didn't move or speak.

Ikuto's point of view.

I was on the phone to Utau in a flash after seeing that creeps note, my blood felt as if it was on fire. I needed her to calm me down so I wouldn't leave Amu, after explaining what had happened with the note I began my search for Amu's mobile. Finally I muttered down the phone to Utau, found it! I went and took my place next to Amu; she looked sick and had suddenly began falling slowly onto the bed. I could hear Utau's voice dully in the background claiming that she was on her way round. But as of right now my focus was fixed on her, my poor little Amu who had not spoken a word or moved.

I tried so hard to get her to smile but it was like she couldn't hear me, I was contemplating taking her to hospital but I couldn't leave until Utau showed up. I resigned myself to sitting by her side, rubbing her back gently desperately hoping that she would whisper my name. The silence seemed to stretch on forever, it had been half an hour now and she had not moved or spoken since the note.

A knocking noise shocked me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see Utau at Amu's balcony doors looking anxious. Slowly so as not to alert her parents I tugged the doors open and my sister ran to the pinkette who at the moment looked so fragile and tiny curled in a ball on the bed. She didn't even look up as Utau approached her; she just lay there staring off into space.

I looked nervously at Utau, and tossed over Amu's mobile. Asking Utau to read the texts was definitely a better idea. Mainly because I don't think I could keep my promise to Amu after reading whatever it was that bastard had planned, but also because I respected Amu and it made me feel uncomfortable going through her personal life.

With each message Utau's face paled, she looked up at me now her violet eyes full to the brink of tears,

"Ikuto this is far worse than any of us had expected." She was almost whispering now trying to choke back her tears. How bad is it? I managed to ask, trying to keep my voice casual; I had seen how many messages there where when scrolling through but had not actually read them. She shook her head and replied,

"There are … thirty messages on here and each one is… a different threat…" reading the last message was all it took to push Utau over her edge. She cried silently into Amu's hair holding the small girl to her chest tight they stayed like that for a long time. Until finally, slowly a small hand reached up stroking the sobbing girls head as she whispered,

"Shhhhh."

Amu's point of view.

I scolded myself mentally, it's okay for me to be scared but what good is freezing up like this going to do anybody. I looked up at the sobbing blonde and pulled her into my arms, I felt a swell of guilt surge through my body. Finally I willed my arm to reach and stroke Utau's head. I wanted more than anything now to be brave for my friend. She did not deserve to feel this way; this was the one thing I had tried so hard to protect her from.

I saw Ikuto's face lighten and just knew that I was doing the right thing, I had become so good at lying to people now why put it to waste, after all when considering the alternative solution it seemed like this was the best way. I waited until Utau's sobs had become a faint snuffling sound and lifted her face from my lap. Taking my phone from Utau's hands I casually walked across the room and placed it in the trash can, I then looked around the room for my box of tissues.

After finally finding them I approached Utau with the box and taking out a tissue I cleaned her face, I taunted her now in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Pull yourself together Utau; you are supposed to be the tough one of the group remember! She laughed at me looking up at my face from under her fringe. I glanced over to Ikuto who looked astounded, I walked over placing my finger under his jaw pretending to push it up, and you I laughed at him can keep your mouth closed.

The two siblings looked at me uncertainly before breaking out into laughter. My job was complete, Ikuto and Utau engulfed me in a hug and I could barely breathe but I was not about to complain. Feigning exhaustion I went to attempt sleep on my bed, it looked like for at least tonight I would be gaining two new roommates. So I closed my eyes asking them to at least keep it down and lay there listening to their whispered plans; it is amazing how honest people will be if they think you are sleeping.

Ikuto's point of view.

I could see Amu's breathing steady as she curled the sheets around her body and saw it as a signal to begin my talk with Utau. I looked at my sister now; she seemed a completely different girl from the one that not more than five minutes ago had been weeping into Amu's lap. I began trying to steady my voice, clearly this is worse than any of us had imagined and Tadase is obviously a problem. Utau just nodded her head along, agreeing with me.

I continued to voice my internal thoughts aloud, what we need is a way to ensure Amu is safe and is kept away from her without breaking our promise. Utau's eyes seemed to spark with an idea and she leaned forward towards me whispering,

"What about dad, wasn't he friends with Tadase's father before he left? Perhaps he could do something, maybe even talk to Tadase and warn him." I shook my head at her unsure, I don't know about asking Aruto Utau we have managed most of our lives without his help, perhaps we should not lean on him too much. Utau pouted at me now,

"Ikuto you should put your stubbornness aside, I cannot think of any other way we can help her without breaking that dam promise we made. What is more important, your pride or Amu?"

I sighed; Utau had me in a tricky situation. Of course Amu was more important to me and I suppose that Aruto could help but I felt like a small child asking favors from him, I hated it but I would do anything for her. Okay okay Utau you win, we can talk to Aruto… dad tomorrow. My sister seemed content as she went to take my place by Amu's side; I assume I am taking the floor tonight I thought out loud. Only to win the abuse of my sister in return,

"Of course you are taking the floor, perverted Neko! I honestly don't see what Amu-chan sees in you." With her last insult out of the way we both curled up and let sleep take us.

Amu's point of view.

The morning sun disorientated me for a second. I felt a warm body next to me but it was different, feminine. I looked down to see Utau curled up next to me her face was still damp from last night's tears. I smiled gently down at the sleeping girl, she seemed so peaceful. Little did I know that my peace was about to be disturbed. I heard my father shouting me from downstairs and suddenly remembered I was home, if my father entered my room to find a sleeping Ikuto in my room he would not be happy.

I kicked the boy who had slept at the foot of my bed just like a real cat. He looked confused until he heard the foot steppes and darted for my balcony, in one lithe movement he had lifted himself onto my roof and was out of sight. But it was far too late for Utau; I would have to think up some excuse. I jumped back into my bed whispering to a now awake Utau to keep her eyes closed and pretend to still be sleeping. My dad knocked once politely before entering my room, I sat bolt upright pretending to rub my eyes looking at him confused. I saw his face panic as he saw the extra bump in the cover next to me, and so casually adjusted my body so that he could see it was Utau.

His face settled from anger to confusion as I pretended to look from him to the sleeping Utau. I looked back to him once again apologetically and ranted out my lie. I am so sorry Dad I started, Late last night Utau rang me, her father is finally home and she just did not know how to cope, I hope you don't mind but she was so upset and I didn't have the heart to turn her away. There that should work I thought to myself, my dad simply looked at Utau sympathetically and said,

"I understand honey; it must be so hard for her. She is welcome here whenever she wants, you are such a good girl Amu-chan always thinking of others." He crossed the small space from my bedroom door to me, and kissed me on the forehead.

"It is so good to have you home and smiling again, I have missed you Amu." With his last words we both blushed and my father left the room so that I could change. As soon as the bedroom door closed Utau jumped upright in bed and glared at me,

"Great now I am going to have to act mopey all day Amu-tchi."

"No difference there then is there," Ikuto mumbled, without either of us noticing Ikuto was back in my bedroom lounging on the desk chair laughing at us.

I looked at my friend and my possible boyfriend and felt so lucky to have them. I blushed feeling Ikuto's eyes on me and turned to meet his gaze, he sat in my tatty desk chair with his arms out stretched. I ran to him immediately feeling myself sinking into his arms, he pulled me into his chest closer.

"I'll just go freshen up and give you two some erm… cuddle time" Utau laughed as she left the room and Ikuto's grasp wound tighter around my waist. I looked up into Ikuto's eyes and I felt my heart rate explode he looked so wonderful I felt as though I was dreaming.

"Amu-Koii, I love you," he purred into my ear. I looked up at him no doubt with a confused look on my face; I blushed furiously before lowering my gaze back to the floor. He lifted my chin back up to his eye line before saying,

"What is it? Please tell me what you are thinking."

I laughed feeling the blush creep even further across my face; well there was no hiding it now he would never give up until I told him. I closed my eyes and mumbled into his chest Ikuto, well I was just wondering with you always calling me Amu-Koii, does that mean… I was stuttering now and I could feel his laughter rumble through his chest.

"I call you Amu-Koii because you are mine and mine alone, I love you more than anything and that will never change."  
>His voice sounded like velvet but of course it wasn't enough for me. I whispered back to him, so we are… a couple? Again I felt his entire body shake as he pulled me in closer,<p>

"For now we are, but I have a feeling we are so much more Amu-Koii."

Ikuto sounded so calm and content as he whispered to me. The blush had somehow managed to spread its way across my entire face, I had tried to ask him what he meant by more but when I tried he had swiftly lifted my head to his, our lips met gently as he began kissing me passionately and the whole world slipped by, my questions could wait all that mattered right now was this moment. I gazed up to meet his azure eyes and whispered,

"I love you more Ikuto-Koii."


	10. Chapter nine: First day back

**Fate's Reward.**

**Authors note:**

**WanderLust:** Hey all I know that I am normally quite quick at updating and that I am quite late with this next chapter and I would like to apologize, I have been in hospital for the past few days and so my updating may take a little longer than it has done before. But please remain patient with me and review as much as you want because it makes me happy I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I will no doubt talk to you all soon. All my best WL. X  
><span><strong>Ikuto and Amu:<strong>Wander Lust does not own Shugo Chara or anything Shugo Chara related.

Chapter Nine: First day back.

Amu's point of view.

My alarm began its monotonous beeping and woke me from an amazing dream. I unwound the iron tight arms that where grasping my waist and made my way to the mirror. It had been a few days since the incident with the note and nothing else had happened, still Ikuto insisted on either himself or Utau staying with me at all times.

Today however was going to be different, it was the first day back at school and in the evening came my promised dinner date with Aruto. It had been decided that Aruto would pick me up after school and we would be dining alone, I of course was terrified.

I gazed into the mirror, all the signs of trauma where now permanently faded from my face the only telltale signs existed on the rest of my body but I was healing well. I smiled to myself knowing that today I would not need to cake myself in makeup. Instead I settled for a thin line of my punk like eyeliner and some mascara to lengthen my lashes, the natural look.

I checked my wardrobe thoroughly wanting something that wasn't too fancy for school but not too plain for my meal with Aruto, I settled on an elegant black top that had a plunging front and a tie back decorated in a white floral pattern, a pair of my favorite faded jeans and my knee high lace up boots.

To complete the ensemble I let my hair down loose, taking two strands from either side of my head and pulled them to meet each other at the back of my head, pinning them there with my nostalgic X clip. I sighed longingly at the X clip remembering my life as the Joker.

I missed my Guardians so much sometimes because they were my friends, but when the beatings from Tadase got to their worse I gave up on feelings and hope causing them to turn back into their eggs and harden. I still kept them of course, but under my bed in a compartment box. I could not bear to look at them these days.

Wiping a tear away I looked back at the slumbering disheveled boy lounged across my bed; he looked so content and peaceful as a smile spread across his lips. I leant over to him and kissed him gently informing him that if he didn't wake up I would be late for school.

He of course said nothing; instead he grabbed my leaning body and pulled me on top of him. I blushed tremendously as he told me he missed me, and after many attempts he finally let me push myself upwards and to my feet. He left through the balcony doors and met me on the street outside of my house.

Grasping my hand firmly we walked to school silently until he finally blurted,

"Amu-Koii I know that you are nervous but Rima and Utau are in all of your classes and will go everywhere with you and I will be there for you on your breaks. He can't touch you anymore love I won't let him, I felt so much better just knowing he was there for me.

Rima and Utau stood at the school gates waiting impatiently for me, it was hard to guess who was more nervous, but with yet another final farewell from Ikuto we were five minutes late and rushing up the hill hand in hand to class. As we burst through the doors the class almost jumped with surprise and after our many apologies we were seated.

I looked nervously at Utau who had taken the desk next to me, and she squeezed my hand in response. I felt nauseous, hot and drained; I could feel his eyes on me. I knew that Tadase had taken the seat a few rows behind me and I knew that he was watching me. It terrified me and had been like this for the whole day, I wanted to turn and glare at him but I didn't have the courage. So instead I sat with my head bowed in concentration and refused to let the bastard win.

When the bell had rung for the end of school I was flanked instantly on either side by a concerned Rima and Utau, they had already began to lead me out of class before I felt a hand tap the small of my back. Rima turned and practically hissed at the arrogant youth that stood behind her.

But before there could be an outbreak she remembered her promise and composed herself,

"Tadase it would seem that Amu isn't feeling well today so it would be for the best if you didn't come near her." Rima spat her words in the direction of Tadase and he smirked in response but still allowed us passage through the door without anymore interruptions.

"What was all that about, he smirked? You have got to be kidding me I ought to go back there and kick him where it counts." Utau had started ranting of the many murderous ways she would like to torture Tadase as she led us to a picnic bench on the edge of the school to meet our friends.

She only calmed when she had locked eyes with Kukai and Ikuto who seemed to be conversing quite happily without them. I sat myself at the side of Ikuto and he took my hand,

"How was today my love? " Ikuto's voice sounded husky as he wrapped his arms around me bringing me into a tight embrace. Kukai blushed looking at us but luckily did not bombard me with questions because it would seem that Ikuto had already filled him in.

As I ran my fingers through Ikuto's hair causing him to purr slightly Utau and Rima filled him in on Tadase's actions. But lost in thought now all I could do is worry, my small group of friends that knew of my secret was becoming bigger. I looked at Kukai and bluntly said, you know everything now don't you? He nodded angrily and looked like he was about to say something when surprisingly Rima stepped in,

"It's my fault Amu I had to tell Nagihiko he knew that there was something wrong with you and I had to explain why I had to leave him so much to be at your side and then of course Kukai wanted to know too." Rima sighed as if a weight had been lifted but then blushed as she realized how much she had given away.

Everyone looked at her stunned but did not dare to say anything so she continued,

"I know I should have probably told you earlier but yes me and Nagi are dating, but it's not like I am the only one here having a secret relationship so don't look at me like that, especially you Utau." Rima glared in her fellow blonde's direction and Utau hid her head in her curls.

I couldn't help but laugh, Kukai, Rima and Utah where all blushing and Ikuto looked so confused. So I said aloud to put everything straight for our confused Ikuto. Rima and Nagi are a couple and Utau and Kukai or a couple and because of this both Nagi and Kukai know the truth about me. Tisk Tisk for keeping secrets though, I finished my rant laughing so hard that I almost fell off the bench.

But I was sure that Ikuto was about to scream at Kukai until we were suddenly interrupted by a loud noise coming from the woods not too far away from where we sat, a bright beam of light knocked me from the bench painfully as a shadowy figure emerged from the forest.

Ikuto's point of view.

I reached for Amu but I was too late she was already on the floor, I looked up furious to see a shadow emerging from the forest. Finally Tadase's small figure came to light and I saw the manic look in his ruby eyes. He had seen and now knew everything. He looked at each of us in turn glaring menacingly his eyes landed lastly on Amu and he spat in her direction,

"So Amu-chan I guess this means you are cheating on me? I will give you five seconds to return to my side and all will be forgiven. If you do not comply then I'm afraid I will have to harm your little friends and we don't want that now do we, so come on Amu be a good little girl and come here."

He looked down on my shaking Amu and seemed to take pleasure in how much she was hurting. I glared back at Tadase now screaming at him with all the rage and frustration I had bottled in since I had first found out the truth. I found myself pacing towards him now, muttering profanity in his direction.

Amu is mine I said aloud clearly you will never lay your filthy hands on her again, I had gotten closer to him now, and he was almost within swinging distance. He laughed launching himself backwards, Amu will never be yours she owes me and I have come to collect. I couldn't take the anger anymore.

*Character change black lynx*

Luckily even though Yoru had rejoined my heart and was no longer with me I could still character transform and right now I had never been so glad. I lunged at Tadase's face but he managed to dodge me by using his pathetic holy crown bubble. Every time I looked at him I could feel the hatred bubbling up, threatening to burst out. When I got my hands on him I was not entirely sure I would be able to stop.

I continued to lunge at him while he smirked under his protective bubble like a true coward he refused to fight, Amu was standing now looking concerned and this distracted Tadase just long enough for me to get a swipe in, using my hand with the large metal claws I scraped them down his pretty boy face with all of my strength causing him to screech out in pain.

But before I could plunge my claws deep into the little girl's chest I was pulled back, I turned ready to kill whoever had gotten in the way of my vengeance to look upon the face of my father. My face softened as I looked from him to Amu and I changed back, realizing how scared she really was.

Tadase had returned to his feet and with one hand grasping his face he ran as fast as he could into the forest screaming that he was going to kill us and mumbling over his precious face. But none of that mattered not when Amu looked as though she would faint at any given moment. She looked so fragile standing there as if the wind could blow her over.

I shook my father off and approached her gently then finally closing the space in-between us I pulled her into my arms, I whispered in her ear softly, everything is going to be okay now darling I am here. She responded by clinging her tiny hands onto my jacket and sobbing softly.

"I thought he was going to kill you." Amu stuttered out in between sobs, I laughed at her and whispered again,  
>Amu you have no faith in me at all and its insulting that pretty boy could not kill me if he tried; I nudged her head with my chin making her laugh and finally relaxed to the sound of it.<p>

I would keep her safe no matter what and Tadase would die for what he has done, at that moment in time I loathed my father for his previous interruption. But at least she was safe now, in my arms. I will never let her go.


	11. Chapter ten: Girl's night

**Fate's Reward.**

**Authors note:**

**WanderLust: ** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and patience. 3  
><strong>Ikuto and Amu:<strong>Wander Lust does not own Shugo Chara or anything Shugo Chara related.

Chapter Ten: Girl's night.

Amu's point of view.

If someone were to ask me to guess how my day would be I would have never assumed it would end like this. Here I was sat bolt upright in the Tsukiyomi's dining room, my legs swinging idly as I tried to avoid the aged blue gaze that was attempting to reveal all of my secrets. I looked over at the kitchen door; through the glass I could see an impatient Utau and Ikuto pacing nervously, a flash of blue and blonde. I had been in here, separated from them for almost half an hour now and Aruto was determined to keep it that way until he got whatever it was he wanted.

As much as I did not want to tell Aruto everything it was so hard to resist, his face held a constant look of concern and it was difficult to not answer his questions without feeling like I was letting him down, he wanted to know exactly what had happened between me and Tadase in the three years we were together and as heart wrenching as it was to go through each moment again I eventually caved. After all he had just witnessed the fight of the century after school it would be hard to lie to him now.

I had just finished informing him of when Tadase would wait for me at my home to check my emails and punish any broken rules when he sighed and collapsed wearily into the chair across from me. He looked up now and away from me,

"I feel like I have to apologize to you Amu, if it wasn't for Ikuto coming to find me. You would not have had to go through what you have. It is because of this that I vow to help however I can, to end your pain." Aruto was still watching the door but when he made his vow he stood silently and swiftly and came to stand next to me.

After squeezing my shoulder lightly he beckoned for Utau and Ikuto to join us before I could whisper my thanks. I could not help but laugh as they both entered the room, a look of confusion and anger spread across their faces. You could tell that they were related by their identical pout, Utau came to sit by me and Ikuto took a place kneeling by my side.

Aruto smiled at us all and before leaving the room he addressed his two children,

"I am going to talk to the Hotori's and see if I can stop all of this from happening. In the mean time you take good care of Amu I see her as my daughter now, and we protect family." With that he closed the door behind him.

Ikuto's point of view.

I hated Aru… Dad right now, I could feel the blush tinting my cheekbones and I could see Utau shaking with laughter all I could hope was that Amu would be too naive to notice, _that_ was something I had been considering so much lately. Its sweet I guess that my dad has taken such an interest in Amu, and I guess that Utau was right that we should tell him because he is much closer to keeping Amu safe than any of us have been so far but still it's hard.

I sighed outwardly without thinking and looked up to meet two worried pairs of eyes. Amu ran her fingers through my hair gently and then as if that wasn't enough, she moved them down to the tips of my ears and began rubbing lightly. To say it was bliss would be an understatement.

I am always happy when she is with me but feeling her fingers rub my ears softly was the most relaxing thing I had ever felt, it was like I did not have a care in the world as long as she was here. Utau was smirking now because of how much I had let my guard down and as much as it pained me, I took Amu's hands in mine and smiled at her so she would not misunderstand.

Amu and Utau had led me upstairs to Utau's room where we were to watch a movie of some sorts until my father returned with the good news…hopefully. I however clearly was not paying attention to the two girls, my thoughts wrapped around how the Hotori's would react to seeing my father after such a long time and how they would take the news.

Utau nudged me painfully in the ribs and I caught the sound of the doorbell,

"Ikuto go and let in our guests while me and Amu make snacks" Utau whined at me playfully, I was so confused and even though I would have to deal with Utau's irritation because she would know I had not been listening to her I asked her who was here. She sighed at me and rolled her eyes,

"Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko have been invited round to cheer up Amu, you should listen more." Utau scolded me waggling her finger in front of my face as if I was an untrained kitten. I laughed at her instead of arguing and made my way down stairs to welcome our…guests.

Amu's point of view.

As soon as Ikuto had left the room Utau grabbed my hand pulling me into her on suite bathroom and locking the door behind us. I looked at her questionably but before I had a chance to speak she grinned at me mischievously and said proudly,

"Tonight is a girls night, Kukai and Nagihiko are here to keep my dimwitted brother occupied while me you and Rima have some real girl time. Don't worry the boys have been fully briefed you will be allowed ten minutes goodbye time with Ikuto but after that you are all ours!" If I am being honest I really did not like the way that Utau was smiling when she said that last part.

All I could do was smile shyly back and hope that they would take it easy on me. A light knock at the door startled us both and the quiet voice of Rima followed it. Utau snatched the door open smoothly tugging in Rima's tiny frame in one fluent movement.

And here we all were, three best friends locked in a bathroom.

Aruto's point of view.

I read the sign situated on the large front gate that I was now stood in front of, it read the Hotori household. I buzzed once politely hoping that by the end of tonight this would all be over and my son would be free to live a happy life with his Amu, but I would be a fool if I honestly thought it was to be that easy. Sometimes I honestly believed the Tsukiyomi's where cursed, I mean look at my life.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the gates mechanical creek as it began to open. There on the drive stood two people one of which I considered to be an old friend, they were of course Tadase Hotori's parents Mizue and Yui. Sadly my family and Mizue had never been close because of her odd paranoia towards my wife however Yui had always been a good friend.

As I approached them slowly I could feel the tension vibrating through the air and I knew immediately that I was not welcome. On closer inspection I found Mizue's face plagued with sleep deprivation and tears. I opened my mouth to apologize for visiting without notice but before I could Mizue glared daggers in my direction,

"What the hell are you doing at my house Tsukiyomi?" She seemed content with her statement for the time being so I replied with my previously intended apology and began by informing them both that I had come to discuss their son, however this only seemed to anger her more.

"You and your delinquent son have caused all of this so if you have come to apologize I will hear nothing of it." Mizue continued to glare at me but I had honestly never been more confused. I apologized for misunderstanding her and asked what it is exactly that I should be apologizing for. Immediately I noticed two things, Yui had cowered behind his wife, and she was now frantically waving a scrap of paper in front of me sobbing angrily.

"You did this, my angel Tadase has left home because of your son making his life hell stealing his girlfriend, and threatening him, when is your family going to stop being a problem for ours, but I guess with a mother like that he was bound to turn out just like her, always wanting what he can't have."

Mizue had gone too far this time and I could feel each hair standing on end, she had done what in my opinion she always did best. She had turned somebody else's problems into her own to give her yet another chance at venting her insecurities.

I looked up at her now smoothing my anger back into a calm façade I told her that Ikuto could not have been bullying Tadase as he had been in France looking for me and that it was her sons supposed girlfriend that I had come to discuss.

"You are a liar, your family is made of liars and cheats why would I believe a word you say over my own dear son who has done nothing to deserve any of this. And as for that Whore, if she is willing to spread her legs so easily then your son deserves her." Mizue was almost hysterical now as she spat out yet more insults.

It was strange I knew that I was angry for what she was saying about Ikuto but he was my son, it was part of being a parent to react the way I was to her insults. But what surprised me more was how a little girl with pink hair had wormed her way into my heart in such a short time.

To say I was angry over Mizue's insult would be an understatement, I was furious. Here she was insulting my family including Amu who was as much a part of my family as my daughter and son where, and after all of this it is her psycho son that had brought me here. I couldn't hold back any longer.

I began shouting at her now inches away from her screaming if you are lucky your son will become half of what and who Ikuto is and as for that whore of a girlfriend that you referred to, she is the sweetest brightest girl I have ever laid my eyes on and it was your son that nearly beat that light out of her. I was shaking visibly from head to toe but could not control myself, and the whole time Yui had stared at the ground angering me more.

Mizue growled something about her son not being the sort to hit women and my reply was to simply smirk knowing how much it would irritate her, there was no point being here they were obviously in denial and with Tadase out there somewhere waiting for Amu it was far too dangerous to linger here. I turned away from the Hotori's knowing that I had failed but vowing I would not fail again.

Amu's point of view.

I had been given ten minutes to explain to Ikuto Utau's plan for me and although he took a long time to convince, Ikuto eventually sulked away to his bedroom where Nagihiko and Kukai were waiting to distract him. I turned to find a small slender hand in mine and was dragged swiftly back to Utau's room by Rima. I was informed that Aruto had already made the phone call to my parents letting them know of my stay and so all that was left was to endure whatever mischievous trouble Utau was going to put me through.

Utau smiled up at me lazily from her Queen sized bed and pulled me down between her and Rima, she popped an album in the CD player and we all lay there in silence. After the first song Utau informed both me and Rima of the schedule for the rest of the day.

According to Utau most of the day consisted of the Jacuzzi and embarrassing questions, every time Utau mentioned the Hot tub however she gave some form of twisted smirk, and I would be lying if I said it didn't make me feel nervous. I tried to counter her plans by telling her that I did not have a bathing suit and as usual she countered my excuse by previously going shopping for one.

She pointed enthusiastically to two bags near the bathroom door and as she left to give us privacy Rima looked at me with dread, Utau didn't really know what it was like to feel insecure or body conscious, but then again who would when they looked like she did and was an international star to top it all off.

I laughed nervously as I pulled the midnight blue two piece from the bag and through the bathroom door I heard a similar reaction from Rima. The color reminded me of Ikuto but I did not want to mention it because Utau would think that I am obsessed and I would never hear the end of it.

Perhaps I am obsessed, but isn't that what love should be like? I sighed tying the last flimsy strings together behind my back and blushed when I caught my profile in the mirror. I could not believe what I saw, a part from a few faint patches on my legs and a couple of scars on my back you could not even tell, I was happy to be healing so fast and ecstatic at how normal I looked.

I smiled proudly at myself I looked almost grownup and definitely not damaged, I looked like me. The impatience for Rima's unveiling however was killing me so I tapped on the door to hurry her out of the bathroom. I heard her shuffle and groan as she threw the bathroom door open with her eyes scrunched closed.

I looked her over now finding it hard to draw myself away from the hilarity of her scrunched face and saw that she was wearing a golden, almost amber one piece. I had to admit that she looked wonderful but when I tried to tell her she glared, turning round to face away from me I saw her problem.

Petit Rima stood in a dangerously low backed bathing suit and was furious that Utau would even consider it to be of her taste, I laughed harmlessly and told her that at least we could be uncomfortable together; then when Utau entered the room in a hot pink two piece the ensemble was complete.

We all made our way led by Utau outside to the back of the house and buried ourselves deep into the Hot tub the warm water gurgled and bubbled around me and it felt amazing. I could not remember being this relaxed in such a long time but I knew it would not last, Utau had begun interrogating Rima over her status with Nagihiko and it was safe to assume that I would be next.

Still as much as I was nervous it was nice to feel like a normal teenage girl, I had spent so long feeling numb the immaturity of the gossip and who loves who conversations where comforting. But that was before Utau turned her eyes on me,

"So Rima, did Amu tell you that my dad told her she was like a daughter to him now?" Rima shook her head politely not wanting to make me feel uncomfortable but Utau captured her attention with her next statement,

"As nice as all of that was, I found Ikuto's reaction to be far more interesting." Utau was smirking confidently now knowing that Rima could not resist and although I knew she tried hard, she caved.

"What was so interesting?" Rima had tried to sound uninterested but her eyes had said more and Utau laughed in victory.

"He blushed, so much so that I think Ikuto has been hiding a secret… I mean after all he is older it's only natural." Utau now winked at Rima and Rima seemed to know exactly what Utau was hinting at because she laughed and nudged me. I of course was left in the dark, why would it matter if Ikuto blushed and what could it have been that he was hiding from me?

Utau and Rima laughed harder when they looked at me obviously taking in my bemused face,

"Please tell me you know what we mean Amu-Chan?" Utau said to me with false concern written all over her face. I shook my head feeling the blush rise across my cheekbones and hid my head in my hands as a response, which of course made them laugh harder the water seemed to be hotter but I shrugged it off blaming my blush.

Rima smiled sweetly at me and lifted my head,

"Would you like me to explain Amu or would you rather work it out?" She was smirking at me but at least she was trying to be nice, unlike Utau who was still in fits of laughter. I thought about Utau's statement a few times but each time I just became more and more confused, I blamed it on the heat of the water it was clouding my judgment.

I looked up at Rima who was now sat on the edge of the hot tub mimicking Utau with their feet swinging idly into the water and conceded. I told her that I didn't have a clue and I didn't want to be left out, Rima spoke quietly now as if almost in a whisper and said,

"Well Amu, put the pieces together and it is quite easy… 1) Aruto said that he saw you as a daughter. 2) Ikuto blushed. 3) The blush more than likely meant that he was thinking of you being a part of his family so… do you get it now?" She laughed triumphantly at how well she had managed to decrypt Utau.

But I was completely horrified, you mean… I cried out to the two of them catching them off guard, Ikuto sees me as family too like a sister! That's all I am too him? But then ew! He's kissed me. Oh god I was so confused how could he only see me as family but still love me and kiss me?

Rima and Utau made no effort to comfort me in my time of need, they instead stared at me with their mouths dropped and almost as if practiced face palmed their selves at exactly the same time. I looked over at them more confused than ever now until Utau exploded,

"Are you really that naïve? He sees you as family because he is hoping to add you too our family…"  
>I stared at her blankly still not understanding how this made it any better. She sighed and continued<br>"He wants to marry you idiot!"

I was overwhelmed so many emotions where flooding through me and the hot water and steam crept over me making me feel dizzy, I could no longer tell whether the heat of my face was because of the water or my blushes and I could hear my two friends panicking at my obvious meltdown.

I could hear Utau calling for someone, but I had let my embarrassment and the heat of the water overrule me and I slowly began to zone out, I felt a strong pair of arms lift me from the water in my half daze and it felt as if I where floating. One voice repeated that I was only seventeen; okay perhaps I was closer to eighteen now but still should I even be thinking of marriage right now. And the other voice simply said, but it's Ikuto.

I woke up feeling sticky from the perspiration, I was in a bed and it had the familiar smell of Ikuto's room which I had grown so accustomed too. I could not have been asleep for long because it was still light outside and so I jumped out of bed in order to tell everyone that I was okay, I did not want them worrying any more than they had been and I did not want to be an inconvenience.

However my foot stepped on something unexpected and I slipped, I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Instead I felt something soft and warm beneath me, I peeked my eye open to catch a flash of blue and hear a small moan,

"Jeez Amu, Try not to rush so much you are becoming a danger to both of us." Ikuto laughed at me ruffling my hair and I blushed apologetically.

It took a minute to wake up properly and remember that I was still in my bathing suit from before I jumped off him quickly and ran to the wardrobe pulling out the largest T-shirt I could, so what if they were his, we were dating now which came with certain privileges I told myself.

I pulled the shirt on roughly over my head and took a glance at Ikuto who for a change was smirking at me, I sighed at his predictability as he pulled me into his arms.

"You know that color looks perfect on you" He purred flicking one of my bikini straps. I immediately scolded him for being perverted but couldn't keep myself from smiling; it would seem I was warming up to his perverted ways. Dam him!

He sighed nuzzling his head into my hair and I could feel the grin on his face. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and inhaled,

"You smell delicious, I missed you today."

I laughed nervously, not knowing how to respond; it's not every day that someone tells you that you smell edible. I tugged gently at his shirt and told him he would have to let me go so that I could tell the others I was safe. Unwillingly and stubbornly he let me go and we made our way to Utau's room.


	12. Chapter eleven: Aruto's Return

**Fate's Reward.**

**Disclaimer: **  
><em>*I do not own Shugo Chara or anything Shugo Chara related. Thank you for reading*<em>

Chapter Eleven: Aruto's return. 

Amu's point of view.

Aruto had still not returned home and although nobody was saying anything I could feel the tension in the room, but Aruto was apparently not our only worry. It would seem that my fainting spell had happened because the water heat had been turned up to max, and that both Rima and Utau where lucky only their feet had been in the water. But with all three boys upstairs and none of us adjusting the heater it begs the question of who had actually done it.

Kukai had made a point that the heater could have just malfunctioned but Utau claimed that it was impossible because it had to be manually changed. Of course all of the chara's that where there had been quizzed especially Kusu Kusu Rima's guardian who was known for her love of jokes and pranks, but it all ended in more confusion.

"Somebody had to have turned the heater up, and if none of us did it then who?" Utau was practically screeching at us all now in irritation waking me from my thoughts. I felt Ikuto's arm wrap possessively around my waist and I could tell that everyone was worried.

I attempted to calm them all down by stating that nothing had happened to me so everything was fine and that we should just continue to have fun. But as expected no one listened to me, in fact it just seemed to annoy Rima more.

"Yeah sure Amu lets go watch a movie or paint our nails, I mean it's not as though anyone is trying to kill you or anything, how foolish of us all to get so worked up." I flinched at Rima's sarcasm and felt Ikuto hold me closer in comfort.

"We all have reason to be scared it's understandable, but taking it out on Amu is unfair. We need to stay by her side and protect her until enough is revealed to can solve the issue, until then there is no point adding extra stress onto an already stressful situation." Nagihiko smiled nervously as he addressed the group.

I could not help but smile Nagihiko rarely said anything but when he did it always made sense. He seemed pleased with himself after he had made his speech though and earned a rewarding nod of support from Ikuto. A movie had been decided as our choice of distraction and both I and Rima had been sent for snacks.

In the kitchen I watched the petit girl in front of me, her face wrinkled in concentration as she attempted to unscrew a jar of peanut butter. I smiled at her affectionately and crossed the small space in between us to help her, as I finally managed to heave the lid open using a tea towel Rima surprisingly engulfed me in a short but sweet hug,

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, but I guess the fact that you suffered for so long and I could do nothing still hurts, and now once again someone tries to harm you and I am once again made useless and you are left pretending to be brave. You are my best friend in the whole world; I do not know what I would do without you and Nagi." A slight blush lit Rima's face as she confessed to me her true thoughts and feelings.

I smiled at the moment we had just had, I was beyond lucky. I had my friends back and finally Ikuto had returned to me, what an emotional roller-coaster it had been. But having all of this back made me realize that I would never give it up for anything again. I will not let Tadase or anyone else for that matter come between my happiness, friends or Ikuto. I am going to win.

Everyone had erupted into laughter as the sight of Rima's small wavering figure toppled through the doorway spilling popcorn everywhere and as if scripted in some form of great comedy I of course who needs no help in the being clumsy department fell over Rima ruining all of our snacks and planting my face firmly in the peanut butter sandwiches I had carrying so carefully before.

I felt a strong pair of arms lifted me smoothly from the ground and I was met by the most amazing blue eyes, he smirked taking in my appearance and I blushed crimson as he edged his face closer to lick some of the peanut butter from my face. Utau launched a pillow at the both of us claiming that we should both get a room, which allowed me enough time to escape his grasp and head for the bathroom.

I ran to the bathroom feeling the heat slowly reduce on my face, sometimes I wished Ikuto wouldn't do things like that in front of everyone, I could still hear everyone's fits of laughter through the now partially closed bathroom door.

I immediately began cleaning off the sticky peanut butter from my face after grimacing at what I state I was in it was obvious as to why everyone had laughed, I looked ridiculous. I submerged my face into the pool of icy water from the sink and felt completely satisfied. I let the water wash over me gently removing the mess and calming my blush completely.

I lifted my head and exhaled I was completely refreshed, but upon checking the mirror had to stifle a scream. Dam that neko boy and his cat like reflexes he must have followed me. There leant as casual as ever against the now closed bathroom door was Ikuto.

The way he was staring at me made my heart pound and my blood race, I cursed him in my head as I felt the blush creep back in full across my cheek bones. He crossed the space between us and tucked a lock of my bubblegum hair behind my ear.

"Tell me what you were thinking just now when you blushed, please?" He held out the please longer than necessary and looked into my eyes with a look I would find hard to deny. But what was I going to tell him, I wasn't even sure of what I had been thinking I mean sure I thought that he looked good, but how could I tell him that without him teasing me.

I looked back up at him to find that same stare and couldn't hold it in; I was thinking how amazing you looked just now actually. I managed to stutter out my thoughts and judging by his reaction he was surprised, he fell backwards slightly before recovering with a smirk. And before I could do or say anything his lips where on mine.

I felt him leave my mouth and ached for him back, I had never known that kissing someone could feel this way. As if he read my mind that I was not ready to stop I felt his mouth return to the nook of my neck trailing warm almost fiery kisses towards my ear.

I shivered under his touch and it seemed to excite him more, he pushed me back against the freezing tiled wall and the mixture of ice and fire was amazing. Kissing gently along my jaw caused me to moan out aloud and before I could turn my face away and die of humiliation his mouth crushed against mine rubbing his tongue gently against my bottom lip begging for entrance.

I opened my mouth slowly, terrified this was the first time I had ever really kissed anyone like this and I had never been more nervous. His tongue flicked against the roof of my mouth unexpectedly resulting in yet another moan causing his grip on me to tighten, he kissed me deeper and as our tongues battled pushing against each other his hands ran up from my waist under my shirt and gently up to my ribs.

I almost dyed, the way his hands grazed my bare skin was enough to drive me crazy I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. I had lifted my hands to weave through his hair pulling him closer and had pushed myself as close as possible to his body. Then Ikuto did the one thing that I did not want.

He broke the kiss and rested his head against my chest sighing, gently he reached up untangling my fingers from his hair and parting our bodies. I was pouting now and couldn't help it but this seemed to amuse him more.

"I have to admit I was not expecting this from my Amu-Koii! A man with less self-control would not have been able to stop… and supposedly I am the pervert, go figure."

Ikuto held me close now stopping me from running away he must have noticed that I was off in my own private thought world because he nudged me gently looking concerned.

"Oh god Amu did I hurt you are you okay? You seemed to enjoy it, tell me if I have gone too far." His eyes looked over me now checking for marks and judging my reaction. All I could do was laugh at how wrong he was and call him an idiot, no matter how much he asked I would never tell him my real reason.

Truthfully I wanted to tell him that I was ready that he didn't need to stop but I was too embarrassed I mean how would I even start that conversation anyway.

Ikuto's point of view.

Right on queue I heard the door to Utau's bedroom loudly slide open, dam my attuned senses. But I suppose I had to be grateful to whoever was coming we had been in here for god knows how long and to tell the truth I was losing control, it was like Amu was doing everything on purpose to drive me insane.

I could see how disappointed she was and after making sure that I hadn't hurt her or gone too far, I had to admit that secretly it made me happy that she wanted me if only she knew how hard it had really been to pull her away.

I practically called her a pervert to try and break the tension and the longing, every inch of me was tingling desperate to hold her and be near her. Sometimes I hated how much little control I had over myself, even the way she smelt was enough to make me act as I shouldn't.

Originally I had only come to check that she wasn't mad at me for embarrassing her. I know I shouldn't have licked her but sometimes it's so easy to forget that there isn't only me and her in a room, she's my everything. But watching her surface from the water so happy and smelling the damp strawberry scent of her hair sent me into overdrive.

And then she had to blush and it was one of those blushes that I did not know the reason of, and all of a sudden it was like I wasn't in control. But thinking back makes it worse I need to stop it's like she has clouded and possessed my mind.

A loud irritated rapping noise at the door brought me out of my perverted thoughts and Amu looked just as surprised as I was, we were going to have to have a talk about boundaries. I could feel myself still out of breath from our previous antics as I opened the door thankful to whoever had given me the incentive to stop.

There in the doorway stood Utau and her face was curled into an expression I had never seen before. She made her way to Amu and took her hand gently before dragging her past me back to her bedroom. She shoved the poor pinkette into the room without any explanation and closed the door behind them.

I stood there baffled she had looked annoyed, no pissed when she had looked back at me, but what for? The door creaked open again but although I had been expecting the wrath of Utau to return I had instead looked up to see Nagi and Kukai.

Kukai caught my eye now motioning his fingers in a swaying movement and yelling tisk tisk he laughed as him and Nagi took one of my arms each and hauled me downstairs.

Amu's point of view.

I sat on Utau's bed confused and wrapped up in my own thoughts. I had never once been assertive or acted in such a provocative way and I could not believe how I had behaved. I looked up and blushed as I saw Rima and Utau looking quite concerned.

"Amu…" Utau began nervously, "are you okay?" That didn't seem to be the question she wanted to ask but I answered truthfully anyway and told her that I was great. This seemed to shock my two friends as if it wasn't what they were expecting.

It was Rima's turn now and with a blush she asked, "It's okay if you don't want to tell us, but what exactly happened in the bathroom." I laughed nervously this was getting a little awkward and not only because Utau was Ikuto's sister.

I decided that half-truths would be the best option and told them both that I had gone to wash my face, Ikuto had joined me to keep my company and we had got lost in one of our conversations. Rima looked away from me and to Utau.

Sighing Utau seemed to be tagged back into the conversation, "Okay Amu I am going to be blunt, I know that you and Ikuto weren't talking! You don't have to tell us everything all we want to make sure is that you are okay with…it all and that you aren't being… pressured." It was funny I had never seen Utau struggle that much to say something, and her and Rima could not have been any mire wrong.

My friends where concerned about me, they were trying to look out for me and I loved them. Perhaps they deserved some of the truth but I was curious as to how they knew. I started by telling them both that I loved Ikuto and that he would never pressure me into doing anything that I did not want, I blushes as memories of before plagued my mind but I regained composure and asked Utau how she had known.

My two friends erupted into laughter and Utau hugged me gently,

"Thank God" she said, "I was terrified that I was going to have to have an uncomfortable talk with my brother." She seemed to be having a laughing fit now but stopped when I nudged her gently towards my previous question.

"You should have seen both of your faces when I opened the door, you were a mess. Hair everywhere clothes ruffled and blushing like crazy, I thought something had happened because you had been in there for forty minutes."

Utau seemed almost smug at being the first one to reveal us and laughed harder after seeing me make my way to the full length mirror taking in my appearance. Of course she had been right I looked ridiculous and I immediately set out to amend my appearance.

Rima looked at me with a wicked glint in her eyes,

"So Amu-chan what exactly do you want" Of course the question wasn't innocent but luckily before I was forced to answer the doorbell rang interrupting their evil schemes and my embarrassment for the night… hopefully.

I entered the living room and looked away from Ikuto sheepishly as I remembered what had happened. Utau had gone to answer the door and Rima had taken her place by Nagihiko's side. Aruto stumbled through the door exhausted and Kukai, Rima and Nagi took it upon themselves to venture upstairs quietly. I stood to join them but Ikuto took my hand asking me to stay and so I sat, awkwardly.

Aruto placed himself on the chair across from me, in that moment he looked so sad and defeated I knew that he had not come back with good news.

"Amu I am so sorry but the Hotori's where unreasonable and in denial they would not listen to a word I said and I am afraid that I have let you all down." He looked at us all sadly and continued, "I want you to know that I will do whatever I can to keep you safe, but I must warn you Tadase is no longer living with his family so you have to be on your guard at all times."

Ikuto's hand tightened around mine and then he said the unexpected, he squeezed my hand lightly and kissed me on the head,

"Amu please go upstairs with Utau, I need to talk with my father but you are staying here tonight so I will come and find you in a little bit."

I returned his smile and told him that of course I would before Utau took my hand and led me upstairs, it was only when I reached the very top stair that I heard the low rumble of two men's voices desperate for an answer on how to keep me safe.


End file.
